Back From The Dead
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: When Yue and her mother, Ayame, return to their old home in New Domino, they believe the rest of their family was killed in Zero Reverse. But when Yue happens upon a young man that resembles her father, what exactly does that mean? Has her brother returned from the dead? Or had he survived the disaster? OC. Please R & R!
1. Yue Fudo

I looked up at my mom. She was a petite woman, with short brown hair loosely pulled back. She looked scared, and I couldn't do a thing to help.

I was only baby, but I still remember that moment from years later. Mom had taken me on a mini-vacation out of New Domino. Dad was so busy with his work in the lab those days. Something with the Ener-D Reactor.

But something had gone wrong with the project.

New Domino was in ruins, even breaking off a piece, becoming a place called Satellite. Many people had been lost in the event now called Zero Reverse. Including my dad and my little brother. Minus the fact he was only a year apart from me.

My mom had gotten the call. I'd been alerted by her dropping the phone and almost me.

Dad and Yusei were dead.

^.^

I'm twenty-one now.

Had Yusei lived, he would be twenty. I don't consider that too much of a difference. The ages aren't too contrast.

Mom and I had never returned home. Our possessions were still there, although I have no memory of our old house. It was a _long_ time ago. We live pretty far away, and don't really keep up with current events. But we do know that Satellite has finally been accepted by the city. All the damage has been healed.

Well, not all of it.

My mother has never been the same. I mean, sure, I don't remember the times before, but I can tell. She smiles a lot, and has a sense of humor. She's taken real good care of me, too. I love her so much. But deep down, behind those Fudo-blue eyes, I can see she missed him. Hiro. Her husband. The Professor.

I never really got to know Dad. But there is one thing I remember: his laugh. I loved that laugh. So did Mom.

I am twenty-one years old. I resemble my mom, Ayame, a lot, only a few inches taller. I have brown hair and the Fudo eyes. A bright, watery blue. My usual outfit consists of tight jeans, white leather boots, a white jacket that conforms to my body and zips up to just below my neck, and a locket I keep around my neck. Inside it is a picture of Dad holding a baby Yusei. It was one of the few things Mom had had with her on the vacation.

My name is Yue Fudo. And today, my mother and I are going home.

^.^

**This was just kind-a to start off this story. The following chapters will be longer. Please R & R and tell me what you would like to see in the future of this story! Oh, and you pronounce Yue: _Yoo-Ay._ Like saying "you" and the letter "a".**

**-_G-A;)_**


	2. Arrival

We packed up whatever things we owned and hopped in the car. It was a long road-trip ahead of us. I sat in the passenger side and huffed.

"Don't be like that," Mom scolded, starting up the engine. "I don't want to put up with that attitude for the whole day."

"Fine," I groaned and looked out the side-window. "Can I at least turn on the radio?"

"Alright," she said and I flicked it on. We were silent a moment.

"You gonna be okay?"

Mom looked at me a second before turning her attention back to the road. "It's been so long. I haven't gone back since the accident." I knew she meant Zero Reverse. She wasn't one to speak about it aloud, since Dad had caused the whole thing. "I'll be fine. You'll get to see our old home."

I smiled. "Sounds neat. Was it nice?"

"It was in a place called the Tops," she explained. I was succeeding in her taking her mind off of Dad and my brother. "A real rich condo. A beautiful view of the city. I wonder how much it's changed?"

I looked back out the window. "I bet a lot."

"Hmm," she hummed to herself. "I have to admit, I'm a little nervous."

Immediately, I faced her again. "Don't be, Mom! It's going to be great, you'll see! Remember, Satellite and city are connected now. So everything's good."

"Thanks, sweetie," Mom smiled that sweet smile of hers, but kept her eyes on the road ahead. Eyes that I could see were sad. She was scared. And personally, I didn't blame her. After all, we were returning to the place where her husband and son had...died.

I felt so bad for her. I barely remembered Dad, and had absolutely no recollection of little Yusei, so I wasn't able to feel the same severe sorrow she did.

I looked down and held up my locket, clicking it open. Dad was smiling down at baby Yusei, cradled in his arms. Man, Dad was tall.

Closing it, I looked back at Mom and frowned at what I saw. Her eyes were wet.

"Are you crying, Mom?"

"No, no," she shook her head. "Like I said, just nervous."

I lifted my eyebrows, but nodded. "Okay..."

How she was able to go through with this was a mystery to me. She was so strong. Mom always said I was so stubborn and brave from my dad. But looking at her now, I think a lot of that came from her. Truly, I did.

Five hours.

Five hours and we would be home.

^.^

I yawned as mom pulled up to a rest stop. While she filled up the gas, I found myself skimming over the news-board just outside the front entrance.

I stopped at the section that read: _Dueling_. I'd never really gotten into the game, but I knew a lot about it. I even had my own deck. But I rarely used it. I never had to.

It was an article about a guy named Jack Atlas. The King. He was probably one of those big-shots who talks a lot.

I rolled my eyes and looked over my shoulder. I saw my mom was done with the gas and waiting for me, so I headed over and hopped back into the car.

Three hours.

^.^

"Yue?"

I blinked my eyes open, realizing I'd fallen asleep. "Are we there yet?"

"Mm-hmm."

I sat up and looked out just in time to see the big sign that read: _Welcome to New Domino City!_ I sighed.

"That took forever."

Mom laughed. "Well, we'll have a look at the old place, okay? Then check into our hotel."

"Sound's like a plan," I replied, gazing at all of the tall buildings. I wasn't used to this, being surrounded by such large skyscrapers.

I guess Mom was real surprised by what she saw. She told me that a lot of the city had been remodeled and rebuilt. If there was some other event that caused damage, we wouldn't have known. Our TV sucked and we rarely used it. I didn't turn on National News much because I was so busy with school. Thank goodness for summer. And I got the feeling that Mom didn't want to keep up with anything going on with New Domino City. I think she was worried to hear horrible things about Dad. Personally, I figured they would have dropped the subject of Zero Reverse by now, but I never pestered Mom about that sort of stuff.

Something caught my eye when I was looking out. "Mom, look!"

She did, and she gasped. There were a maze of bridges now connecting the Satellite to the city. And the roads were pretty busy.

"See?" I gave her a good-natured smirk. "Everything's good here. The people get along!"

She smiled. "You were right. I'm forced to eat my words."

Both of us laughed slightly and returned to sightseeing. After about twenty/thirty minutes, Mom pulled up next to the tallest building yet.

"Here we are," she said, parking.

"Sweet," I grinned and gathered up my bag. She got out of the car with her purse, me following.

We headed over to the man stationed outside. "May I help you?" he asked.

Mom held out some cash. "We're visiting."

He counted up the money with curiosity. A greedy man, because he allowed us inside within seconds.

"Seriously," I muttered, "What if we were burglars? He just let us right in!"

"Honey," Mom sighed, pushing the highest button on the elevator, "I don't think burglars would have given up any money. And if this place looks a nice as it does, then he must be good at his job somewhat."

I gave in. "Whatever."

Finally, there was _ding_ and the elevator doors opened. We stepped out and Mom led me down the hall.

"It's been so long," she chuckled. "I hope I don't get lost."

"You won't," I assured.

Just as we turned the corner, there was a yowl that made me clasp my hands over my ears.

"LUNA! GIVE IT BACK!"

Mom and I looked over in surprise as two young teenagers came flying down the hall. The girl, with teal hair and brown/green eyes, was holding a Duel Disk. She was being pursued by a boy, who looked a lot like her.

"What the...?" I mumbled.

"Oh!" the girl saw them and screeched to a halt. The boy slammed into her and fell back, but she didn't.

"Hello, you two," Mom smiled kindly to them. "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" the boy grinned and got to his feet. "Give it back, Luna!"

The girl, Luna, handed him the Duel Disk and crossed her arms. "Then stop begging me to Duel you! I've said no like a hundred times!"

I suppressed a giggle.

"Oh, sorry!" Luna flashed us a smile back. "I'm Luna. And this is my idiot brother, Leo."

"Hey!"

"We live here," she ignored him. "Who are you?"

I answered. "I'm, Yue. And this is my mom."

"Ayame," Mom held out a hand the Luna shook it. She was real polite for her age.

"Nice to meet you!" she said brightly. "So. Are you here for a visit or something?"

"Yeah," I replied. "So you live up here?"

"Yep!" Leo pumped his fist in the air. "It's great! But boring since Luna won't Duel!"

"Shut up."

"Oh, come on!" Leo pleaded. "Why not?"

"Why don't you Duel one of the guys?" Luna sighed. "We're visiting them tomorrow anyway."

"Ugh!" he rolled his eyes. "Fine!"

Luna smirked, having won the battle. She turned to Mom and I again. "Sorry for almost bumping into you."

"It's alright," Mom told her. "Have a nice day, alright?"

Luna smiled again. "Thanks! You, too."

"Bye!" Leo waved as they set off down the hall again, only walking this time.

"They're charming," I laughed.

Mom put a hand on my shoulder. "Be nice. Now let's get going, shall we?"

I nodded and followed her around the corner. We stopped at a door. The tag read:_ Room 12_. I saw a bead of sweat run down Mom's cheek and I knew this was it. Now it was my turn to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Go for it."

Mom closed her eyes. Upon opening them, she took a deep breath and inserted the key she had kept with her all those years. She turned it, and swung open the door.

^.^

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! I really appreciate it! I hope you all liked this chapter! 'Till next time!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	3. Memories

I'm no fool. As soon as that door opened, Mom froze. I could tell she was terrified of coming face-to-face with this. I could also tell that she knew it had to happen because she shook her head and stepped inside. She felt for a switch and flicked on the lights.

My jaw dropped.

The whole place was covered in a layer of dust, but it was there. I stiffly walked in, Mom at my side.

The first room I saw was the living room. It was huge. A view of the pool outside and the city down below through enormous windows which were practically walls. There were two couches, one chair, and a coffee table settled before a large TV just ahead. The walls were painted a blueish-white with dark carpeting. Hanging along the walls were photos and paintings. Off to the side was a doorway that led to a neat kitchen with wooden flooring.

Mom smiled wistfully next to me. "It's just as I remember."

I watched as she strolled over to the padded chair and put her hand on it.

"You father would sit here every morning and read the paper," she told me softly. "Half the time he would be off at work before I even got up, but I'd see that newspaper on it. He always left a note written on the back, telling me he loved me and be safe."

Well at least it was good thought.

"Did you paint this?" I asked, walking over to one of the paintings. It was of the city skyline.

"Yes," Mom chuckled to herself. "I painted every portrait up, actually. Hiro insisted they be displayed."

_Dad_. I cracked a small smile and thought about that.

"Here." I looked at Mom, who motioned to me with a small wave. "I want to show you something."

I tilted my head a bit, but did as she said. She led me to a hallway, then down it. I peeked through one of the doors to see the bathroom. Not too interesting. The next door was the master bedroom, where Mom and Dad must have slept. It was really nice and roomy, yet homey.

But that wasn't what she wanted to show me, because she stopped at a different door. She glanced over at me hesitantly before creaking it open.

I felt myself go numb. Inside were two baby cradles. One was brown, the other carried a pinkish hue. The walls were a softer blue. There was dresser off to the side, and I went there first. I looked over the many baby photos of me and Yusei.

I pursed my lips, trying not to cry. So many were of Dad holding us. I wish I'd gotten to know him. And Yusei, for that matter. But the man and the infant were gone.

The photos made me smile, though. In half of them, Yusei wasn't smiling, as opposed to me, who was giggling in each and every one. Apparently he had been the serious child. It was adorable, though.

From what I could see, Yusei had a lot of Dad's qualities. He had thin, black hair and bright, blue eyes. But then, the whole family had those eyes. It was our trademark, I guess.

Mom joined me, wrapping an arm around my back. "You two were so cute."

"What? I'm not now?" I joked sadly.

Mom squeezed my arm. "You know the answer to that. I wish you could've have known your father. And that Yusei had survived. If only they had come on that vacation. They were planning on meeting us only two days later."

I hugged Mom back, because if she cried, then I would have, too.

"Come on," Mom whispered. "We'll come back later. Let's get to the hotel before it gets too late."

I nodded in return and we left, still loosely embracing each other. Mom was shivering, and it saddened my even more. To her, this was worse. She actually had the memories. I had been too young.

The whole way back to the car, I was still holding her, and she held me back. We were all we had, and we were always there for each other.

And we always would be.

^.^

We checked into our hotel and headed up to our room in silence. Neither of us were too talkative. I threw my bag onto one of the two beds and walked over the window to look out. We were on the third floor, so it was an okay view. I could see the Daedalus Bridge, as it was apparently called, Satellite way off in the distance, a good chunk of the city. New Domino illuminated the night with thousands of lights. It was beautiful, and looked so much like Mom's painting back at the Tops.

"You okay?" I asked, pulling myself onto the window sill. I pulled my knees against my body, hugging myself as I looked out the window.

Mom sighed. "I will be."

"So, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" I wondered.

Mom thought about that. "Why don't you go out? Have a look at the city? I think I'll either stay here or go back to the Tops for a while."

"You sure?" I frowned at her. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be perfectly fine," she assured. "You go have a good time. New Domino has a lot of sights, I know that for a fact. It'll be fun."

From the look on her face, I could tell she wanted this. I figured she needed a little time on her own, so I agreed reluctantly. "Okay, Mom."

"Now," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "It's been a long day. Why don't be get some rest?"

"Fine," I muttered, grabbing my PJs and heading for the bathroom.

As I changed and got ready for bed, I couldn't help but miss home. I had a lot of friends I'd left behind when we'd come here. It may have seemed strange that a twenty-year old was still still living with her mother willingly, but I liked it. She was all I had. And I think she enjoyed my company. I think. Or maybe hope.

Nevertheless, I didn't plan on moving out any time soon.

I finished and allowed Mom into the bathroom. I headed over to the right bed and crashed down on it, exhaustion attacking my strength. Sitting in the car all day, followed by a visit to the Tops. I was so tired, it was pathetic.

Mom appeared again, taking the other bed. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I yawned and she turned off the lights. I stared out the window from my pillow, the glow of the city filtering through it. Somehow, it was comforting. To think, if Zero Reverse had never happened, this would've been normal, the brightness of it all. I kind-a wish it was.

I closed my eyes and thought about what I'd seen that day. One photo I'd seen really stuck out in my mind.

It had been of Mom and Dad sitting on the couch. I was on Dad's lap and Yusei was on Mom's. Mom and Dad were smiling, I was giggling, and Yusei was just staring wide-eyed at the camera, barely cracking a grin.

I wished they were here. With me. I wished I had a brother to pester. I wished I had a father to get advice from. I wish we were a complete family.

But that was wishful thinking. It wasn't going to happen.

At least I had Mom.

And that was my last thought before I fell asleep. That photo.

^.^

**A bit short, but it helped to get this story going. Please R & R to tell me what you think, what you don't like, or what you'd like to happen in this story! I love advice and what you all want to see! Thx!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	4. Touring the City

**Some Inside Info:**

_It had been nearly two years since Team 5Ds had split up. Leo and Luna hadn't lasted long. They had found that living away from New Domino just wasn't for them. Leo described it as downright boring and Luna just didn't see the point. It wasn't like they saw their parents any more often due to business A year and a half later, they had returned to their old place in the Tops. Crow was back, too. He hadn't liked being away from his home (and the orphans), although he often left on month-long Dueling tours. He had also returned to his work for the New Domino police, which he was only doing part time._

_Yusei had allowed Crow to crash at the Poppo Time with him again, since he hadn't moved out. (He'd also started paying for his stay.) He was still a scientist at the New Domino Lab, and loving the job. He'd even built a new Ener-D Reactor, one that was practically flawless, and could only cause a second Zero Reverse if _he _were to program it to. Only he, Professor Yusei Fudo, knew the code to it. It was the same code he used for all of his experiments._

GOOD DAYS

_And even he did not know why he used that code. Perhaps it was just...right._

_Jack was still off trying to reclaim his title of "King" (he would have been ashamed of Yusei, who had retired from Dueling for the time being) and Akiza was still studying medicine, but had come back for a long vacation. She obviously missed the old days. She had been in the city for a month by now, and was planning on sticking for around three or four more. She was currently staying with her parents._

_A lot had changed, yet so much had returned to normal._

_Nearly two years..._

^.^

**Back with Yue:**

I watched from the windowsill as Mom put a couple things in her purse and swung it over her shoulder. She pulled on her socks, then her heeled sandals. I lifted a brow as she stared at herself in the mirror hanging on the wall nearby.

"Hm," I grinned. "Mom's actually caring about what she looks like. What world is this?"

Mom picked up a pillow and threw it at me, but I easily caught it.

"Hey!"

Mom rolled her eyes. "I always look in the mirror. Each morning. You know that."

"Well, you are always lecturing me on how not to worry about my looks," I argued. "Just saying..."

I balled up the pillow and hugged it, turning to face the city view again. Every time I saw it, those highways and towering buildings, I remembered Mom's painting at the Tops. That was her greatest talent. Painting. And she was incredible at it.

Mom put her hand on the doorknob. "You going out today?"

I hopped off, tossing the pillow back on her bed. "Yeah, for a little while. Like you said, New Domino seems interesting. I wouldn't want to miss out."

Mom put a hand on her hip. "Well, you have fun. And no kissing boys, Yue."

"I'm twenty-one!" I protested. "Besides! I'm not interested in a relationship right now." Maybe that was because I'd experienced a break-up only two months before that I was still getting over. Pathetic...

"Alright," Mom sang. "Just don't go getting into too much trouble."

"I promise," I said, exasperated.

"Love you," Mom opened the door and stepped out.

"Love you, too," I promised. "Be safe."

She nodded and was gone. I decided to wait a minute, to give her time to leave the hotel. The only reason I wasn't going with her was because I knew she needed some time. I knew she was going back to the Tops, to Room 12. She needed some time with the old memories. And I didn't blame her. Truthfully, I was a little worried about her.

After a while, I pulled on my white boots and tucked in my dark jeans. I swung on my white jacket and zipped it up over my white tank-top. Don't judge, I looked good in the color. I made sure to hide my locket under the cloth. I stood before the mirror and pulled back my hair after combing it out. I then put on my belt, my deck hooked to it. I knew I wouldn't use it, but hey, like everyone else, I was attached to my cards. Kind of like a bond.

I admired my reflection a second, making sure I had everything, and exited our room, then left the New Domino Inn.

I headed down one of the many streets of the city, admiring the sky-scraping buildings. What I really noticed was the intricate structure of them. Perhaps it was just some silly fancy of mine, but it really did amaze me. And maybe that's what I would do with my life; build, construct.

There were a lot of little shops and malls here. It seemed like at every turn, there was sign that read _New Domino Shopping Market , __New Domino Mall_, or _The Cafe la Green _(which was a sign I saw pointing down another way).

Something else caught my eye, and started the other way. The _New Domino __Laboratory_. Thoughts of Dad popped into my head, which I shook to clear it. I didn't want to think about that. It had to have been a new building. But why make a new potential hazard? It somehow angered me.

Upon turning another corner, I slammed into someone and fell back on my rear. "Ow! Watch it!"

"Ugh...," came the other voice. It was feminine for sure. "What the...?"

I sat up and shuffled to my feet, embarrassed. "Sorry!" I held out a hand for the young lady I'd , a-hem, _run into_.

She looked up and smiled. She was pretty, I'll give her that. Burgundy hair cut short in a bun with long bangs and a strange hairclip. Victorian-styled clothing. And she apparently liked reds and pinks.

She took my hand and got to her feet. "Sorry," she laughed.

"I really should be more careful," I blushed. "It wasn't your fault."

She laughed again. "No, I should've been paying attention."

I smiled. She looked around my age, but probably a bit younger. She had big, brown eyes shaped like a cat's.

"I'm Yue," I told her, holding out a hand. I wasn't going to give my last name, for fear of being recognised. "I'm visiting the city for a little while."

"Funny," she shook my hand. "So am I. I actually used to live here."

"So, what's your name?" I asked, suddenly feeling nosy. But hey, I'd given her mine. And I'd lived her once...sort of.

She returned my smile again. Any guy have fallen for this girl I swear. "Akiza," she said. "Akiza Izinski."

^.^

**Short, but I figured I'd start a friendship between these two. Akiza! Fave! And to answer on one my reviews, yes, Yue is a tiny bit stereotypical. But I thought it would make her more...relatable. Please R & R! I accept good, bad, and what you'd like me to write or ideas to help me out! Thx!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	5. Stories

She returned my smile again. "Akiza," she said. "Akiza Izinski."

"Akiza," I repeated. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So...," I looked around.

"You say you're visiting?" Akiza asked me hesitantly.

I turned back to her. "That's right. Mom and I. But I'm taking a look around."

She thought about that a moment. "Why don't I give you the tour? I'm not busy, so..."

"Are you sure?" I was answered with a nod. "A-Alright."

Akiza spun on her heel. "This way is more worth your time. Shall we go?"

I smiled. "Sure!"

Honestly, I hadn't expected that I'd make a friend in New Domino. Actually, I didn't even know if we were staying all that long. Mom's vacations tended to be a little unpredictable. Sometimes that was a good thing, though. I thought this would be a sad trip, and slightly boring. And it had brought back sad memories for Mom, and seeing her like that made me upset, but here I was, following a lady I'd met on the streets around the city. And she was real friendly, smiling and pointing out landmarks, telling me short anecdotes.

She stopped and motioned to a hospital. "Once I finish medical school and become a full-fledged doctor, I'm going to try and transfer back to here. The New Domino Emergency Center."

I looked it over a while. A tall, white building with the Hospital's symbol on the front. "Hmph," I turned to her again and crossed my arms. "So you're training to be a doctor?"

"Yes," she pursed her lips. "Although it does mean that I had to leave the city. I'm only here for a short vacation."

"Something I can relate to," I mused. "Looks like a nice place."

She rolled her eyes at the flatness in my tone. "Hospitals are a bit depressing. But from what I've seen, they have some great rewards."

"I'm sure," I nodded. "So what's next?"

Akiza grinned at me. "Hmm. Have you seen the bridge connecting the two sectors?"

"On the way in," I shrugged. "But not up close."

"Great! Come on!" she took my hand and headed for the Daedalus Bridge. I allowed myself to be dragged a moment before deciding it was a good idea to just run. She caught on and chased after me. Together, we weaved through the crowds of people. I think the reason I was so anxious to see this bridge, was because I needed my own reassurance that the damage Dad's research had caused really was repairing itself.

Plus, I hadn't acted like a child in so long. It felt good to just run from my thoughts for once.

^.^

It took us awhile to reach a kind of rest area/picnic area/Pier/dock (I couldn't decide which it was, maybe all four) on the edge of the city. It was just at the shore, overlooking the Daedalus Bridge and Satellite. By the time we stopped, we were both gasping for air. Akiza leaned against the railing while I put my hands on my knees.

"Wow...," I breathed, recovering a little.

"It is, isn't it?" Akiza smiled, looking out over the water.

"Hm," I gave a curt nod and joined her at the metal rail. The wind hit my face, added a crispness to the salty air. "It's amazing."

She took a deep breath, regaining her composure . "I remember when it wasn't there. It actually wasn't too long ago. Satellite was rejected by the people of New Domino, and those who lived there were ignored, except by Sector Security."

I frowned, trying to imagine that sort of life. "Sounds rough."

Akiza sighed. "I know a few guys who grew up there. And really, they turned out fine. Rough, like you said, but fine. The city may not have cared, but they cared about each other. I regret to say that I never really thought about the Satellite and those who lived there. I was busy here..."

She trailed off, and I got the feeling there was more to the story. "Doing what?"

She looked away. "Well..."

I immediately regretted pushing her. "You don't have to tell me. I shouldn't be butting into your business. Sorry."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, no! It's not you! Life was just...a lot different back then. Really, a ton has changed! And for the better, no less." She paused a minute. "Would you like to know?"

I did. But it didn't quite feel like my place to ask. "If you'd like to tell me..."

She smiled. "It's the past, so it's fine." She spotted a vendor nearby and looked at me. "Thirsty?"

Ten minutes later, we were sitting at one of the picnic tables and drinking sodas. Gulls swooped over us, but we ignored them, looking out at the Satellite. And this was where I learned a majority of Akiza's past.

She began slowly, "I grew up a psychic Duelist, and everyone feared me...even my parents." I knew what that was. "The others at my schools, they hated me. I couldn't control my powers, and I caused a lot of people to get hurt. I joined the Arcadia Movement, a place for other psychics like me. I met a man named Sayer, and I truly thought he cared about me. Turns out, he was just blinding me from the truth. I became the Black Rose, a witch. I later joined the Fortune Cup-"

"Fortune Cup?"

"-A tournament," she explained. "I met...I met a man there. He opened my eyes to the truth."

I smirked. "You like him, don't you?"

She got wide-eyed. "I do not!"

"I written all over your face!" I laughed.

She went red. "No."

I shrugged. "If you say so..."

She glared at me and I shut up.

"So what's your story?"

I bit my lip. "A long one."

She seemed a little scared to ask. "May...may I hear it?"

I smiled. "Sure. A story for a story, right?" she gave me a small nod. "I was born here in the city. Before Zero Reverse. Mom took me on a vacation, and my dad and little brother were going to join us only a couple days later. But, Zero Reverse hit New Domino first." There was no way I was going to tell her it my own father who had caused the disater. I was worried upon how she would react. "They didn't make it..."

Akiza pursed her lips and looked away.

"Mom decided to finally come back for a visit," I continued. "It's pretty amazing. She said it's changed a lot."

"I'm sure it has," she looked at me again. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"I never really knew them," I admitted more to myself. "It's Mom who this has been hard on."

We were silent a moment. Suddenly, I noticed she was staring at me. I returned her gaze. "What?"

"Hmm," she hummed.

"What? Do I have something on my face? If it's a bug-"

"Oh no, you look perfect!," she chuckled. "It's just…"

"What?" I tilted my head a little.

"Your eyes remind me of someone. A dear friend of mine."

"Really?"I was surprised. My eyes? The Fudo eyes? But how? "Who?" I asked immediately but I realized how rude I was and I blushed.

She thought about that a moment, glancing down at her watch. "Oh! Look at the time!" Akiza shouted suddenly. "I have go; my friends are waiting for me."

"Oh, I see," I said a little disappointed. I didn't want her to leave... She hadn't told me who I reminded her of yet, for one!

"You know...," she thought aloud, standing. "You could meet them, is you like?"

I smiled. "I'd like that. But...," I looked at my own wrist. "You see, it's getting late, and I should probably go check on my mom." I'd completely forgotten about her! How could I?

Akiza nodded, understanding. "I get it. Go on. Maybe we could meet tomorrow?"

"Same place?" I suggested. "Around noon?"

She smiled once more and nodded. "Sounds good. See you tomorrow, Yue!" she called, hurrying off.

I smiled to myself. I officially had a friend here in New Domino. One who I had just told my story to. And she had entrusted her own to me.

Maybe this trip _would_ bring something good.

^.^

**Akiza's getting suspicious! Special thanks to melan anime who helped me out with an idea for this chapter! R & R please!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	6. Guilt

I crept down the hotel halls, careful not to wake up any of the other inhabitants of the New Domino Inn. I inserted the card and unlocked the door. Slowly and silently, I stepped inside and shut the door without a sound. But when I turned around, I realized that Mom wasn't there.

_That's weird,_ I thought. _She should have been back by now._

Well, she had been visiting the Tops again. And it was easy to lose track of time. But still. On the way home, I'd managed to get myself a little lost, so it was fairly late. Even Mom would have noticed the time.

I took off my jacket and laid it on one of the two beds and took my perch on the windowsill. I watched the entrance down below, waiting for Mom to return. I waited...and waited...until an hour passed. By that time, my head was resting on the glass, tired.

I narrowed my eyes and decided to go find her. And I got the feeling I knew just where to look...

Slowly, I planted my feet back on the floor and stood. After sitting for so long, I was pretty stiff, and I'd lost feeling in my left foot. I shook it and pulled back on my jacket. As I zipped it up, I shoved my hotel card in my pocket and rushed down the hall, still staying quiet.

^.^

I marched up to the guy who stood outside of the Tops. I fixed him with my Fudo blue eyes.

"I gotta get in," I told him.

"I'm afraid you cannot enter without proper ID or cash," he explained with a cocky tone.

I narrowed my eyes and put my hands on the desktop he was behind. I took a cocky pose to mock his words. "You're gonna let me in. You know why? Because my mother's in there," I spoke in a slow, cunning voice, a sort of smirk on my face. "And I need to take her back to our place. She's been so busy lately, I wouldn't want her to get sick. She needs to rest, and she won't unless I take her back to our hotel. Would you like to be responsible for a women to come down with a temperature? I sure wouldn't. And I happen to be low on money right now. That, and I don't live here. Now, if you'll let me pass, I'll be out before you can blink. Do we have a deal?"

He stared at me, unsure of what to say. I put my hands on my hips and leaned forward.

"I said, do we have a deal?" I asked sweetly. "It'd be nice if you'd answer me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, miss."

I was still smiling, but I gave him a sad face. "Oh, don't be like that. I need to check on my mom. Do I need to repeat myself?" I narrowed my eyes to slits.

He bit his lip. "Well...I can't..."

I continued to glare at him.

"Don't tell my boss," was all he said as he allowed me to pass.

I gave him my most dazzling smile. "Thank you, sir!"

He refused to look at me as I hurried past. I ran to the elevator and clicked the button about thirty times before the doors closed. I was worried about Mom. I didn't know why, but something told me..._bing_. The doors gaped open and I stepped out. I walked briskly down the long, bright hall.

"Uh...Yue, right?"

I stopped dead. I looked over and met brown/green eyes. "Luna?"

She smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh. What are you doing here?"

She was standing outside of the door to the most expensive of the Tops' condos. Her hair was down, and it was fairly long. She was wearing a pink nightgown. She really was pretty for her age.

"I came to check up on something," I tried.

She lifted a brow. "What?"

I sighed. "Well...I came to check up on Mom. She came by a while ago and hasn't come back to the hotel. I'll just be by a moment."

Luna looked at me a moment. "Want me to go with you? It's a pretty big place."

She sounded genuinely concerned. But I couldn't make her do that. "It'll be fine, Luna. Now, it's late. Why don't you get to sleep?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Leo's watching a movie with the volume up high. I couldn't sleep if I wanted to. Plus, it's a scary movie, so I'll either have to spend two hours trying to assure him that it was fake, or knock him over the head with a textbook."

I stared at her and she smiled again.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that."

I grinned. "Doesn't mean that you don't want to though, huh?" She grinned back. "Goodnight, Luna. See you around."

She waved as I walked past and closed the door.

I scanned all of the numbers until I finally reached Room 12. I knocked on it at first, but got no reply. After a while, I was fed up with waiting and slammed the poor door open.

"Mom?" I called softly.

It was dark inside, but the moonlight through the enormous windows gave me enough light to not run into anything. No one was in the main room, so I headed down the hall.

I peeked in each room, little shivers running up and down my spine at each one. The last room was the master bed.

I shut my eyes a second, scared. I then creaked the door open and peeked in.

She was there, sitting on the edge of the bed, her head in her hand. In her other, she clutched a photograph. I saw a tear glide down her cheek. A single strand of hair hung in her face, and her breathing was uneven.

She had been crying.

And suddenly, I realized just how painful this was for her. She had lost her _husband and son_ in Zero Reverse. And Hiro had _caused_ it. Yusei had just been a baby! She had obviously loved them so much. And now, she had come back to her old home, only to have those memories thrust in her face. Memories she couldn't have back. She could never hug her son or kiss her husband ever again. She had raised me, her daughter, all on her _own_. Without help. She didn't have her friends or family to help her. Her family, other than me, was dead, and her friends would no longer accept her (or so she thought).

And here I was, a naive young woman who knew nothing of what she was going through. I only knew it hurt by determining the look on her face.

"Mom?" I whispered.

She looked up, tear stains visible in the dim light. "Yue..."

We stared at each other for a little while, before I shook my head and hurried over. I sat down on the bed next her and put an arm around her. I hugged her, feeling like a complete idiot. While I was out wandering and making friends, she had been here, alone. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have just pushed her out of my mind like that?

We sat there for I don't know how long. It was hard to comfort her, because pretty soon I was biting back tears.

How we got back to the hotel that night was a mystery to me. It was all a bit of a daze. But somehow, we managed to end up back in our room. I didn't sleep well that night, and I'm willing to bet that Mom didn't either. All I could think about was how ashamed I was for leaving her like that. I should have been there for her.

I remembered that I was supposed to meet Akiza the next day. But how could leave Mom? _Again_? I couldn't.

Not after what I had done today.

That was what I finally fell into an uneasy sleep to: guilt.

^.^

**A bit depressing, but hey, hoped you all liked it still. Next chapter I'm planning on a bit of action. Crow might show up, too. Hope you all liked it! Pretty please R & R! Luv ya all! 'Till next time...**

**-_G-A;)_**

**P.S. Would anyone like pairings? Like YuexOC, YuexCrow, Yuex? I dunno, what would you people like? I might not use it, but I can't decide whether to make her pair up with someone or not. Probably not, but you never know. **

**And just in case I happen to mention it, what type of deck should she have? (ex: Junk (probably not), Lightsworns, Harpie Ladies, Beasts, Dragons, Plants, NOT BLACKWINGS, Pyro, Spellcasters, HEROs, Reptiles, Insects (no, because like Yusei, she will have a fear of them, if you've seen it, the dubbed (dunno about the Japanese) it mentioned that a Yusei doesn't like bugs), Cloudians, Ocean, I DON'T KNOW!)**

** Those are just examples and I have no idea whether I'll even give detail on what she plays. And personally, none of those ideas are really appealing to me. Me, I play Harpie Ladies myself, but I don't think they fit Yue's personality, and they were used my Mai Valentine in the original. HEROs were by Jayden/Juudai, Spellcasters by Yugi, and Plants by Akiza. I dunno, just let me know what you'd like to see, OK? Thx.**


	7. Criminal Cop

I woke up extremely early. So early, it was still dark outside. I growled under my breath and pounded the pillowed over my face.

"Don't suffocate yourself."

I sat up, the pillow tumbling onto my lap, to see that Mom was coming out of the bathroom. Either she'd actually used it or she really couldn't sleep.

"Can't sleep?" I guessed.

She sighed deeply and sat on her bed. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

I felt my jaw drop. "Mom, this is a tough time. It's understandable if you can't sleep for one night."

She gave a dry laugh. "Well, if I don't get some rest eventually, I'll have to fall asleep."

"Your logic preserves me," I said sarcastically. "Try and get some shut-eye, okay?"

"Where are you going?" she asked as I pulled away the covers.

"For a walk," I yawned. "I can't seem to sleep either. Maybe it'll...clear my mind."

Mom nodded. "Do you have plans for today?"

I froze. She couldn't have known... "I was thinking of meeting up with a lady I met..."

She blinked slowly, and looked about ready to say something before I interrupted.

"But I can't just leave you here alone for that long," I declared.

"Yue-"

"No."

"Yue, listen to me," she commanded.

I turned away to replace my nightshirt with my usual tank top. "I'm not leaving you alone for that long."

Mom shot me a look. Real mature. "I am a grown woman who is capable of taking care of herself for a day. And what would be the point of coming here if all we did was sulk about? Besides, your friend will be waiting."

I stared at her once I'd dressed myself. "No, Mom! I can't. I mean..."

Damn, she was a good arguer.

She smiled. "Please, Yue. I'll feel guilty if it was me who kept you here."

I glared at her.

^.^

Turns out she was serious.

Mom had actually pushed me out the door laughing told me to go have a good time, stole my key-card, and locked the door behind her. So...I was stuck.

I stomped down the dark street; the sun still hadn't risen. I was furious with her; but I also hoped she'd be alright.

I hoped the sun would come up soon. Those tall buildings were making even darker shadows and it was so empty in the City right then. The only lights I could see that were on were the ones at the New Domino Laboratory in the distance. Those guys must have never gotten enough rest.

Suddenly, I heard voices behind me. I gritted my teeth and sidestepped into an alley. Maybe not my best idea. I rushed deeper into it, realized just how bad of an idea it was a little too late.

"Hey there, missy."

I went stiff and whipped around, backing up against the wall. Just ahead of me were three men. Their silhouettes were blocking the coming dawn sky peeking from the opening of the alley. They looked like your average gang, a group of three wearing mismatched clothing. The leader was a tall man, his two goons a stocky one and a bony-thin one.

I narrowed my eyes and clenched my jaw defiantly. "Go away. I don't want any trouble."

The head guy smirked. "Fiesty, are we? Why don't we acquainted before you decide to go and get an attitude. I am-"

"I don't care who you are," I spat. "Just leave me alone and we'll get along nicely. You hear that?"

He chuckled, and I felt sick. "I heard it. But I don't like it. And I don't follow rules I don't like." He advanced a step. "Now. Are you gonna cooperate?"

What was he going to do?! I flattened myself against the wall. I felt like a complete fool. I had no idea how to make them leave! It was three on one, and they obviously had experience in fighting. Me? I took self-defense classes a while back, but that was it. That, and I had a lot of guy friends, and we rough-housed a lot, but still... I was no match for three!

Plus they were all taller than me, except for Mr. Stocky. Thanks to my mom's genes, I'd managed to be a little under average height. Just wonderful.

"What do you think?" I muttered. "Cooperate with a creep like you? Lay a hand on me and you'll lose it!"

He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I think you'll agree with me in a moment here."

He lowered his arms and cracked his knuckles with a smirk. I gave him my best death glare, but it was hard because truthfully, I was terrified. Pathetically terrified.

And of course, the one day I have something planned, this happens. I was going to meet Akiza for crying out loud! Sure, I wasn't going to for a little while, but...but there was always the possibility that I wasn't going to show up at all today. Ahh, and I'd forgotten to get her number! But even if I'd tried to call anyone, this guy would've killed me no doubt.

He reached out and placed his fingers under my chin. Immediately, I slapped his hand away and kicked up into his gut, but he got out of the way in time. All my knee connected with was thin air. I gritted my teeth, grinding them.

The leader of the gang gave a hearty laugh. "You child!"

That was it. No one called me a child. I rushed forward and swung at his face. He ducked just before I met his skin and caught my wrist. I tried to squirm away, but he tightened his grip.

"Let me go!" I screeched.

He smirked wider, and grabbed hold of my other arm, making it impossible for me to struggle.

I watched as he leaned forward. "Now. Are we gonna behave, missy?"

"Hey!"

The three men froze. Slowly, each one turned to see the figure of a man being outlined by the light of the rising sun.

"I'd suggest you let her go!"

The man turned back to me and whispered, "We're not done here."

"It's him!" Stocky cried.

"Run!" he and the other bolted, shouldering past the silhouette, who did nothing to stop them.

The leader released me and I fell backwards against the wall. I looked up as he made a run for it, but the mysterious person blocking the way hooked him by the arm and pinned him against the wall.

"This is your second offense," he warned. "I'll be by later. You know that."

With that, he let the guy go, and watched him race off. He then turned to face me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for something to happen. His footsteps echoed around the alley as he came over to me. Finally, they came to a halt, and I knew he was right in front of me.

"What do you want?" I growled, not looking up.

I heard him huff. "Whaddya mean?" he chuckled.

I lifted my head. It was then that I realized that I had nothing to worry about. Because before me stood a man from the New Domino Police. I recognized the uniform and helmet.

He grinned down at me, and I noticed something else. His face was tattooed with yellow markers. He was...a criminal cop.

"They shouldn't bother you again," he declared. "Trust me, those three and I got a history. I'll take care of them later," he tilted his head slightly. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

He held out a hand, and I hesitantly took hold of it. "Good," he pulled my to my feet. "I'm gonna need your help filling out a report, if that's okay?"

I nodded again, catching my breath. "Sure thing."

"Alright," he nodded, walking back towards the mouth of the alley. I followed. He pulled out a notepad from his pants-pocket and a pen from his jacket-pocket. "Let's see here...victim's name..."

"Yue."

"Can I get a last?" he asked, glancing up. I saw that he had gray eyes.

"Um...," I pursed my lips. "Can I give you just the first letter? You see...it's a long story..."

He lifted a brow. "Tell ya what. Give me the first letter, and you answer _every_ other question and don't tell my boss."

"Deal," I agreed. I was making the promise to not spill to bosses a lot lately. "F."

"Yue F.," he repeated, scribbling it down. Suddenly, his eyes snapped up and he gave me that big grin of his again. "By the way. The name's Crow. Crow Hogan."

I shook his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Naw," he shook his head. "'Sir' ain't for me. Just call me Crow."

"Alright," I shrugged. "Nice to meet you, _Crow_."

^.^

**Crow's here! I got the suggestion to make this out like the whole world is conspiring against her. You know, like she meets all of Yusei's friends, but not him... How they will end up meeting is still a mystery to me. But I'll figure it out:) So any ideas on a deck type or pairings? Luv to hear 'em! Crow is AWESOME! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and likes my story! Until next time!**

**-_G-A;)_**

**P.S. Please R & R!**


	8. Heck of a Flirt

I spent the morning with Officer Hogan, giving him the details on my attack. He was real nice, and had a bizarre sense of humor. I liked it though. He laughed a lot and frowning was rare for the guy.

What I couldn't figure out was how a criminal had become a cop.

"Well, that about wraps it up!" he exclaimed, putting away the notepad and pen. "Thanks for your time, Miss F."

"If I'm calling you Crow, then you're calling me Yue," I told him. I was leaned against the wall at the mouth of the alley. Crow was on the opposite side.

"Okay," he shrugged.

"And thanks for helping me out back there," I rubbed the back my neck, a little embarrassed that he had to save me. "I kind-a got in over my head, huh?"

He grinned. "Heh, usually it's me who does that. Me or one of my friends. We're always getting into some sort of trouble."

I rolled my eyes. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

He laughed, and I smiled. We were silent a while, and I stared down at my feet, a happy expression still on my face. After a moment, my fingers twitched and I looked up to see that the police officer was staring at me.

"Yes?" I lifted a brow.

He jumped and blinked. "Uh...nothing! It's just..."

"What?" I put a hand on my hip and gave him a look.

He grinned and look away. "Eh...nothing, I swear."

"Then you must break promises a lot because I can tell you're lying," I said flatly.

Crow looked at me, that grin still plastered all over his face. "Suppose I thought your eyes were pretty. They remind me of a friend of mine. It's weird."

I realized just how much that sounded like what Akiza had told me. "Oh?"

He gave me a nod. "Yeah. Only yours are more...feminine..."

"I remind you of a guy?"

His jaw unhinged. "That-that's not what I meant-!"

"Shut up!" I laughed. "I'm just messing with you! You are one heck of a flirt, you know that?"

He went a bright shade of red. "What? I like your eyes! That's all I said!"

I giggled and looked up at the sky. I frowned and eyed my watch. Great, I was going to be late to meet Akiza! And she wasn't going to wait forever.

I turned my attention back to the cop. "Hey, I gotta go. Are we done...?"

He blinked again and nodded vigorously. "Oh, right! Yeah, I think we're done. I'll be paying a visit to those three later. I know where they hang out."

"Judging by their reaction I take it you've all met before?"

"Two months ago," he explained. "Gave 'em a whopping, that's for sure! Hah!"

I chuckled. Enthusiastic fellow, he was.

"So where you off to?" he asked.

"I'm meeting a friend," I said. "I was supposed to be at the New Domino...picnic area type place, blah, whatever it is, around noon."

Crow took a look at his own watch and nodded to himself. "I see. Looks like you're a tad late."

I gritted my teeth. "Great."

He headed over to a Duel Runner, which was parked nearby. Skid marks ran down the road and stopped just at its wheels. I marveled at the uniqueness of it. It was black and gold...and it had...wings. It was a work of art!

"In that case," Crow grinned and put a hand on his ride, "can I offer you a ride?"

I hesitated. I knew he was a cop, but he was also covered in those markers. And what would Mom say...? _You're twenty-one, not a five-year-old!_ I scolded myself.

"Um...o-okay," I tried to smile and went over.

"You ever ridden a Runner before?" he glanced at me and I shook my head. "Just hold on!"

_Great advice._

He sat down on the seat and patted behind him. "Hop on!"

I looked around, seeing that people were beginning to emerge from their homes. So...if I got captured then someone was bound to see, right? I shook my head slightly and settled myself behind him.

"Hold on," he repeated, and I awkwardly put my arms around his waist. "Ready?"

"Sure," it came out a bit squeaky.

He grinned even more. He had lent me an extra helmet, and he still hadn't taken off his. I wondered what his hair looked like. Judging by his face, it was also quite ecstatic.

The officer revved the engine a brief moment before taking off down the road. My eyes went real wide and I tightened my grip on the man. What had I been thinking?! This was insane! Who would want to do this every day?! The wind blasted in my face and the sights of the city blurred. At first, all I could hear was the engine. Then, slowly, it began to all calm down.

"You good back there?"

"Yeah, I think so!" I replied.

"It's a bit scary the first time," Crow said. "You gotta admit though, it's pretty amazing!"

And I did. It really was incredible. The whirring of colors and sounds...it was crazy! I felt...free!

"So what's your story?" he called over his shoulder. "I've never seen you around before."

I bit my lip, unsure of how to reply at first. "Well, you see, my Mom and I used to live here before Zero Reverse. We lost my father and brother in the accident. We finally came back for a visit."

There was a pause. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," I assured him, looking up at the tall buildings. "I was just a baby, so I don't really remember them..."

"You wanna know my story?" He was trying to take my mind off it.

I smiled. "If that's okay?"

He grinned at me, then looked back at the road again. "I'm an orphan. Grew up in the Satellite before it was rebuilt. Had two adopted brothers, and we were taken in by a woman named Martha. When I got older, I decided to start taking care of kids like me. Did that for a long time. My whole life after that revolved around the WRGP and this organization called Yliaster. The creeps were trying to destroy the world. Me and my pals, we were called Signers, went and saved everyone. It was pretty crazy."

Most of that didn't make much sense to me. "Signer?"

"Six of us chosen by the Crimson Dragon to protect mankind from evil," he said philosophically. "Unbelievable, I know, but I swear it. I had the Mark of the Tail. And all of us had an ace Dragon Synchro."

I noticed his Dueling deck locked in a little space on the side of the Runner. He reached for the top card. He drew it and held it over his shoulder for me to look.

"This is mine," Crow said. "We go way back."

_Black-Winged Dragon._

"Hmm," I hummed. "It's..."

"Indescribable?"

"Yeah," I mused.

He put it back with the rest of his cards. "After Yliaster was defeated, I went pro and left the city. Turns out it wasn't for me to be away that long. I still go out on tours a lot, lot. This is my part time job. A hobby, if you will."

"So...," I thought about that. "Dueling is your job and police work is the hobby?"

"Yup!"

"Huh," I huffed. "I never really got into the sport. I know how and stuff. I even have a deck. I just...I dunno. It was never really for me."

"I get it," he assured. "Growing up in Satellite, you kind-a _had_ to be good at it."

I thought about something else that Akiza had told me. "Rough?"

"Rough."

I smiled wistfully. "It's a shame everyone couldn't get along..."

"Yeah," Crow grinned. "You see the Daedalus Bridge?" he motioned his head. From our position you could just see it through the buildings. We were approaching our destination.

"Yes."

"My friends and I built that," he claimed. "Not the original, but the newer one."

"No way!"

"Yup," grinned wider. "Well, here we are."

He pulled up next to the place where I was to meet Akiza. I shakily got off and turned to the officer.

"Thanks for everything, Crow," I smiled.

He did the same. "My pleasure. Glad I could help someone as pretty as you!"

I stared at him as he took off and down the highway, not allowing me to chew him out for the comment. But surprisingly, I didn't want to... He really had been a nice guy. And one heck of flirt.

I shook my head and spun on my heel to go meet Akiza.

_One heck of a flirt, indeed..._

^.^

**Well? How was that****? Crow's a bit of show-off in this one, but I think I did pretty good with his character. What do you all think? Yeah, I think this will end up going YuexCrow. Please R & R! I really appreciate it! Thanks to all of you!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	9. Girl Talk

"Akiza!" I called, running up to her. She was leaned over the railing looking out at Satellite.

She turned and her expression brightened. "Yue! I thought you weren't coming."

I stopped when I reached her side and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I was so late."

"It's alright," she insisted. "What took you?"

"Late night," I stretched. "Then I sorta got held up on the way here..."

She lifted a brow. Today she was wearing a really short-cut pink dress that had a dark crisscross on it, complete with heels and stockings that met just below the ends of the dress/blouse (-_G-A;)_ Think of the last episode of 5Ds/subbed). She was wearing a different hairpin today. It looked like it was made of platinum or something like that.

"Oh? How?"

"Er..."

She waited, and I gave in. I told her about the gang and then the cop.

"A cop?" she asked. "And he wouldn't let you call him 'Sir'?"

"Nope," I shrugged. While I'd been filling her in on my morning, we'd bought some drinks and were balancing on the railing in sitting positions, savoring the salty air and sweet contents of the glasses we held. "He was real nice. But it was odd, because he had a ton of markers."

Akiza gave me a knowing look. "Officer Hogan?"

"You know him, don't you?" I asked flatly, but I was still smiling.

"Oh, yeah," she sighed. "He's actually a friend of mine. Has a real happy personality, huh?"

I nodded. "That's for sure."

"Oh no...," Akiza smirked. "One heck of flirt, I'm betting."

I pursed my lips to keep from laughing. "You know it. I take it he's one of the guys you were talking about? The ones who grew up in Satellite?"

It was her turn to nod. "Yes. He has a good heart though. He actually raised a whole horde of orphans when he was there. Today their old foster mother watches them. If Crow is one thing, he's real attached to kids. Although he calls them "nerds", they all just adore him. And it's no wonder. He was like...like a father to them. He teaches them Dueling techniques and plays with them. He just treats them like he would anyone else."

I smiled. "He does sound like a good person."

Akiza gave me a look. "Ah...you like him."

"I do not!" I yelled. "I just met the guy!"

She laughed. "I know! I'm just fooling."

We were quiet for a little while, just enjoying the view. From where I was, I just barely pick out the Satellite Pier over the water. The sun glinted off something red, but I hardly took notice of it. The sight was just too beautiful. Even after the disaster the Satellite Sector had gone through, it had still managed to become that: a part of the city, where it was accepted.

"So...," I murmured. "Have you anyone?"

She gave a confused glance. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you have anyone special?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink. "You told me about a guy who helped you out during the...oh, what was it it? The Fortune Cup! You said he 'saved' you. Then you got all soft on me. Is he _the one_?"

Akiza was a little started by my words, but the nonetheless, practically attacked me. "I do not like him! He's just a good friend of mine!"

I put a hand over my mouth to hide my amusement. It didn't quite work. "If you don't like him, then why are you getting so defensive?"

She stopped. "Uh..."

"So you do like him," I said seriously. "Does he know?"

"No...," she sighed, looking away. "I guess I kind-a do... But I don't think he feels the same."

I took a deep breath. I'd been through that once before, and it hadn't exactly turned out good. "How will you know if you don't tell him?"

She looked at me, her cheeks pink. "I can't. I tried once, before I left to study medicine, and I failed."

"So try again," I smiled. "Otherwise he won't know."

"You remind me of him, you know that?" she hopped down from the railing and leaned against it.

"That so?"

"Hm," she gave a curt nod. "I can't figure out what is it, though."

"The eyes?" I muttered.

"What?" she looked up at me.

I shrugged. "Crow told me earlier that my eyes reminded him of someone. Except they were more "feminine"."

"I suppose they kind of do," she smiled. "And don't mind Crow; he's terrible at compliments sometimes. And I don't think it's just your eyes. Something else...I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Hmm, strange," I stared down at the waves as they crashed against the wall.

"You should meet him sometime," Akiza said suddenly. "I think you'd like him."

"Are you ever gonna tell me _his_ name?" I rolled my eyes.

She grinned. "Why don't I keep that a surprise? I don't want you to recognize him so quickly since he's a really well-known Duelist. I want it to be more of a surprise. Is that alright?"

"Fine with me," I smiled. "But he'd better be worth it."

She laughed. "He should be! And what about you? You think I can meet your mother someday?"

"Maybe," I nodded. "I'm sure she'd like you. No, I know it. She pretty much likes everyone. Her name is Ayame."

"I'd love to get to know her," Akiza smiled sweetly. "Then you can meet my friends."

"Sounds good," I declared, and we shook hands, sealing the deal. "Your parents live here, right?"

"Actually," she responded, "Dad's a Senator. Senator Izinski."

"Whoa," I breathed. "That's pretty cool."

"I guess," Akiza shrugged. "He's always so busy, though. But I guess he does have an important job, so it's alright."

"You're lucky you have a father," I told her. "Even if he is busy all the time. I envy you."

She frowned. "I'm really sorry you never knew him. It must've been hard, growing up without someone to call "Daddy". Everyone should have that. Those boys from Satellite, none of them have parents."

"That's horrible," I shook my head. "I'm lucky I have Mom. She's always been there for me." It was then that I decided I wanted to change the subject. "You told me you were a psychic. What's it like?"

Akiza thought about that a moment. "You see this hairpin? It keeps my powers at bay. I can fully control them now, too. For some reason, they never left, even after my mark was taken away. You see, when I Duel, my monsters are real. It depends on how much power I use on how much damage I cause. I haven't Dueled in a while, though. Let alone Turbo Duel." She must have once been a 'Signer' like Crow. After all, Akiza knew him, so it made sense.

"You Turbo Duel?"

"Yes!" she chuckled. "That man I want you to meet, he taught me how."

"First time I ever rode a Runner was with Officer Hogan," I admitted. "I can't imagine Dueling while on one! I'm not even that good at the game."

"I'll bet you are," Akiza said. She motioned a hand and I followed her over to a Duel Runner a few yards away. She positioned herself next to it and drew a card from the top her deck, which was locked inside just like Crow had his. She held it up for me to see, and allowed me to take it from her to take a closer look. "This is my best card. She's been with me for a long time."

I smiled and thought about how much it reminded me of Black-Winged Dragon.

_Black Rose Dragon_.

I handed it back to her carefully. "It's beautiful."

She nodded. "I've had her for so long. What about you? Do you have a special card?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah... I found it along time ago. It's not anything like your dragon, though. It's not even a dragon!"

"Where did you find it?" she tilted her head a bit. "After all, every card has a story."

"Well, when I was little," I began, "my favorite place to hang out was at an old construction site not far from our place. You see, when I can, I think I might build for a living. I don't know why, though. Just some odd fantasy of mine."

"It's not odd," Akiza said.

"Although, machines aren't my Dueling style!" I smiled.

"So?" she chuckled. "I'm training to be a doctor and I use plants."

I shrugged. "Anyway, I was there once, and I had climbed up a few beams. When I reached the top, something caught my eye," I recalled. "It was my first card."

I undid the box at my belt and pulled out one of my cards. I handed it to Akiza, who looked it over with interest.

"I've never seen this card before," she mused. "She's quite pretty."

I took it back and ran my eyes down it, taking in every detail.

_Chaos Goddess_.

"I have no idea how a Duel Monsters card found it's way in a scrap heap, but I got attached to it real quick," I put the synchro back in the deck container. "Don't know why, though. I've only used her a few time, too."

Akiza smiled. "Everyone gets attached to a certain card the most. Guess Chaos Goddess is yours."

I nodded, secretly thankful Akiza hadn't disliked it. I thought back to that day. It had been the same one when I'd decided that I wanted to at least learn _how_ to Duel. My whole deck revolved around Light and Dark monsters, since I didn't like to go just one way. The whole universe had it's balance between the good and the bad, or the light and the dark. I suppose I just liked to display that in my cards. And Chaos Goddess did just that.

"How about we get a bite to eat?" Akiza suggested.

"Sounds good," I agreed. "I'm pretty hungry."

And after that, I promised myself that I would head back to check on Mom. Even it took breaking down that hotel door.

^.^

**Well, this one's done! No offense to any who gave me ideas for a deck-type. I was doing my research on synchro monsters and found Chaos Goddess and immediately liked her. I wanted to include her in my story, so... Every idea I heard I liked, but I guess this just felt right. ****As for you who wanted Yue to have a dragon synchro? Sorry again! And yes, Chaos Goddess is a real card. Please look her up to get a better understanding of it all, OK? Thanks!**

**And just because she's related to Yusei, doesn't mean she has to be exactly like him, right? She can have her own Dueling style, personality, and type of best card. Or at least that's how I see it.**

**Please review! I except good and bad... I hope this is turning out good. I've been planning to do something like this for a long time, and I finally got around to it. ****Watch, now writer's block is gonna set in... Ugh! I already can't think of the next chapter! I'll figure it out and try to update soon. Promise. Thank you everyone!**

**-_G-A;)_**

**(Thanks for the ideas and helping me out;) You know who you are)**


	10. Dating Advice

Turns out I didn't have to break down the door. Mom knew I'd eventually leave and had unlocked it.

I entered, a bit tired, and shut the door behind me. After Akiza and I had eaten, I'd told her that I had to go home and check on my mother. I knew that Mom wasn't helpless, but I tended to worry about her. Especially here in New Domino, which carried all of those memories.

I shed my jacket and hung it on hook attached to the door. I looked behind me to see that Mom was lounging on the bed, watching TV.

She looked over at me and smiled. "How was your day?"

"You mean after you kicked me out?" I muttered and laid on the opposite bed. "It was nice."

She gave me a look. "Did you meet anyone new?"

No way... There was no way she knew... Was it obvious or something?

I returned her gaze. "How did you know?"

"You just told me," she pointed out. I face-palmed. "So? Who?"

"Well..." There was no way I was telling her about the issue involving the gang of thugs. She'd have a fit. "I saw that girl I told you about, Akiza, again."

"Akiza's her name?" Mom nodded slowly. "She sounds nice."

"I told her she could meet you sometime," I said. "Is that okay?"

"Of course!" Mom exclaimed.

"Good," I smiled. "I also ran into a police officer. Crow Hogan was his name. He gave me a ride to see Akiza. He was real friendly, and had a big sense of humor."

Mom gave me a knowing look. "Someone has an eye on him, I presume?"

I went an unattractive red. "I met him just today! I don't like him, Mom!"

She laughed. "Alright."

"It was the first time I ever rode a Duel Runner, though," I said. "It was pretty amazing. Maybe I can learn someday..."

"Just be careful," Mom warned. "I don't want you breaking every bone in your body like some of the reckless pros do. Why, I heard on the News just today that a man was beaten in a Turbo Duel by the 'King', something Atlas, and ended up in the hospital due to a crash."

"Alright, Mom," I stressed. "It was just a thought. And thanks for freaking me out! I'd have to get better at Dueling first, anyway." I remembered reading about an 'Atlas' somewhere. Sounded like a big-shot loudmouth to me. Although I shouldn't have been too quick to judge, I couldn't help but think it.

"You're great at it, sweetie."

"Am not," I groaned. "I've Dueled, like, five times in my life?"

"That doesn't mean anything," she insisted. Mom hated it when I downed myself. Even for something as small as a game. "You won each one of those, if I memory serves me. Now, back to this young man you met-"

"I don't like him!"

"-what did he look like?" she smirked.

I frowned. How could I tell her...? But I had to. Those Fudo eyes of hers stared right into me, forcing me to give in. "Well...you see...he was a fair height...and had these neat gray eyes...and..."

"What is it, Yue?"

"He had a ton of criminal markers," I sighed. "He was, shall we say, a criminal cop."

Mom lifted a brow. "Well, if he was a cop, then I suppose the days as a criminal are in the past, right?"

I stared at her. "Yeah, I guess so. I actually thought you'd be upset with me..."

She rolled her eyes. "You make your own decisions, right? I can't tell you what to do with your life."

"Thanks, Mom," I murmured. "So what did you do, today?"

"Hung out," she shrugged, turning back to the TV screen. "That's about it. Relaxed, watched the News. It was pretty quiet, though."

I shot her a glare. "I'm not that bad."

She laughed and I looked away, acting hurt by the comment.

^.^

_Yusei looked up to see Crow walk into the garage, looking like he owned the world. It reminded him scarily of how Jack would march around._

_"Have a good day, or something?" he asked, turned his attention back to his Runner. He had been messing around with the engine, waiting for Crow to come home from work. It was pretty late._

_"Huh?" Crow looked over his shoulder, "Oh, yeah." That was it before he headed into the kitchen._

_Yusei lifted a brow._

_After a moment, Crow returned with a cup of coffee and leaned against the wall nearby. He looked like his mind was on something else, something he wasn't going to talk about._

_Yusei immediately recognized this behavior. He'd seen it before, in both his colleagues at work...and in himself when Akiza would hint something and walk away. He smirked to himself and looked away._

_"So someone got a girl, eh?"_

_"Who told you that?!" Crow yelled, surprised._

_"You just did," Yusei pointed out._

_"Aw, man!" Crow face-palmed. Yusei had asked him that before, and he'd just just waved the subject away. Now, here he had asked him again, and he'd blown it._

_Yusei gave a light chuckle. "So you found her on patrol?"_

_Crow glared at him, his face a bright red. "Yeah... She was being attacked by the gang I told you about a couple months back."_

_"I remember."_

_"Well, she needed a little help, and her attitude wasn't doing much, so I stepped in. Offered her ride to meet a friend of hers. She was nice, but also had, like I said, an attitude at the same time."_

_"Just your type," Yusei mused, who still has his back to Crow._

_"Guess so," Crow rubbed the back of his head. "She was pretty, too. Had these eyes..." Yusei turned to see that Crow was staring at him._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing," Crow shook his head. "Nothing at all. She was pretty. Had brown hair with a ribbon in it. White jacket, jeans, gorgeous eyes. Feminine eyes."_

_"Excuse me? Aren't all ladies' eyes feminine?"_

_"Yeah," Crow decided that the ceiling looked pretty interesting at that moment, feeling like an idiot._

_"You gonna see her again?" Yusei asked._

_"Dunno," he shrugged. "It's not like I really got to know her. She told me she told me she's just visiting the city with her mother."_

_"Her Dad stayed home?"_

_"Ain't got one."_

_"Huh?"_

_"She said she her dad and little bro died in Zero Reverse," he explained. "They finally came back to have a looksee."_

_"In that case," Yusei picked up a screwdriver and twisted it absently through his fingers, "better make your move quick."_

_Crow stared at him again. "Are you nuts?! She'd think I was a creep. Marked man, here!"_

_"I don't know," he said thoughtfully. "You did save her, right? If that didn't catch her attention, nothing will. Ask her out on a date and see where it goes from there."_

_Now Crow's eyes were wide as saucers. "You're giving me dating advice?"_

_"Why not? I work with a few guys who are the same situation. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."_

_"Alright," Crow sighed. "And if I get rejected?"_

_"Then you either deal with it or try again," Yusei muttered. "But if you don't try, then you'll never know."_

_Crow considered his words carefully. "I know...guess I'm nervous though."_

_He was rewarded with Yusei laughing._

_"What?!"_

_Yusei turned, a expression of amusement in his eyes. Those eyes...where had he seen them before...? "You're _nervous_? Since when did Crow Hogan, now known in tournaments as the "Black Hurricane", get nervous? All you have to do is ask her if she'd like to have lunch or dinner, or whatever you like. She says yes, you have a nice time, be yourself, pay the bill, wish her a good night, and you're done. Until, that is, she asks you go a second time."_

_Crow replayed those words in his head, realizing how right they were. "Thanks, man."_

_"Sure," Yusei gave him a curt nod as he headed up the stairs to bed._

_"It's good advice," Crow said aloud when he reached the top. He flashed Yusei a grin. "Maybe use it yourself sometime." And he was gone._

_Yusei stared after him, unable to comprehend that at first. Once it clicked- "Hey! Crow!"_

_He heard laughing and the door lock as he pounded up the stairs after him._

^.^

**So how was that? ^_^ I hope it was good. I decided to show a little of Yusei and Crow for a switch for those of you who were growing a little bored with Yue. Next chapter we'll be back with Yue's point of view. "Black Hurricane" I got from the manga (which sucked terribly) and I thought it sounded cool. Now Crow's getting a bit suspicious, too! The Fudo eyes are a bit of a give-away, huh? It's too bad Jack is off on tour in this story, 'cause he would be funny. Who knows? Maybe later I'll add in a sort of Skype call from him! Poor Crow...we all know how those two get along:)**

**Well, please R & R! Thx!**

**-G-A;)**

**P.S. The pic at the top is a pic I found. I thought she looked a lot like Yue^_^ Please note that Yue's jacket is supposed to be a zip-up and have white boots. I hope it's a good one of her! Also, Yue does not have a Runner in this story, but she does have on in 'Return of the Witch'.**


	11. Hello There

I walked down the streets of New Domino, checking out the gift shops, sights, and especially, the architecture.

"Oh, look at this," Mom stopped and pointed to something in a store window. I looked over and gritted my teeth.

"No."

Mom laughed and we kept walking, away from those dreadful pink, fluffy slippers with eyes glued to them. Ugh...

"The city sure is a lively place," Mom mused as we turned a corner. "Look at all the different people."

"I even saw a few guys with markers back there," I said. "I guess the people here really are getting along, because one of them was in a business suit. That's good."

"Yes it is," Mom agreed, side stepping out of the way of a woman with a stroller. "He's adorable," she told the woman.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile.

Mom caught up with me and sighed. "I remember when you were a baby. You were so peaceful."

I glared at her good-naturedly. "Yeah, 'cause I'm just a pain, now."

She rolled her eyes. "Well..."

"Mom!"

"I'm just joking!" she chuckled. "Now, what shall we do today?"

"What we're doing right now?" I muttered flatly. "You know I hate shopping, Mom."

"I know," she smiled. "But I also know that you needed to get out of the hotel room for a little while."

I frowned. "Whatever. So anything you want to see in particular?"

"Hmm," she hummed. "Nope."

I paused and let my jaw drop. "So we're pretty much just wandering around aimlessly, is that it?"

"Yep."

"Mom!"

"Good-bye!" she giggled as she rounded another corner. I groaned and chased after her. That woman was serious about getting me out and about. I'd only wanted to sleep in for _one_ day, and I couldn't. One day!

I made it around the corner, weaving through pedestrians and reached Mom's side. "So what-"

I stopped dead in my tracks again. I looked forward and saw an all too familiar police officer standing before one of the shop windows next to two kids. He pointed to an object inside and said something, causing the two kids to laugh.

"Yue?" Mom look over her shoulder. "What is it?"

He wasn't in his uniform today. Infact, it was the complete opposite. He was wearing dark green jeans, an orange t-shirt, a brown vest, gloves, and a headband holding up (I had been right about the ecstatic part) wild orange hair. He was standing in between a girl in a pink dress and a boy in jeans and a gray shirt.

"Yue!"

I blinked and looked at Mom, who had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot. Not a good sign.

"What? Oh, sorry, Mom!" I exclaimed.

She followed my gaze, landing on Crow, who had bent down on one knee and was making the two kids laugh some more. "Oh... Is he-?"

"Mom!" I screamed.

She tried to conceal her amusement. "I take it you two have met? Is he the cop you told me about?"

I went red. "No! Well...yeah..."

Mom smiled. "Then go say hello!"

"No way!" I shook my head. "I hardly know him! He'd think I was...well... I don't know. But I am not just going to randomly walk up to him and say-"

"Hello, there."

I got real wide-eyed as Mom walked up to Crow and smiled.

He looked up and grinned. "Oh, hey. Uh...," he looked over and noticed me.

I gave in and headed over. "Hey. How have you been?"

He grinned again and stood up. He held out a hand and I shook it. "Pretty good. And you? How's the city been treatin' ya?"

"Fine," I nodded. "Oh! This is my mother, Ayame."

Crow dipped his head and shook her hand as well. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Crow's being real polite," the boy whispered.

"I know," replied the girl quietly. "Think he likes her?"

Crow had apparently heard the little conversation and decided to end it because he put a hand on each of their shoulders and introduced them. "Almost forgot the little nerds here. This is Kokoro and Daichi. Say hi, you two!"

The kids laughed and waved.

Daichi, the boy, then asked, "Are you Crow's girlfriend?"

I blushed and Crow went stiff, but quickly recovered. "Naw! Just met her, man!"

"Your face says otherwise!" the girl giggled.

Crow face-palmed. "Look, I love you two, but will you please shut up?"

The kids laughed hysterically and ducked behind him. He looked up, the apology written all over his marked face. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Mom answered for me. "They are very cute."

Crow put back on that grin of his. "Yeah. Cute...and the true definition of trouble..."

"Hey!" Daichi peeked from behind his leg.

"Crow!" so did Kokoro. "Remember what Martha would say!"

"Yeah!" Daichi smirked. "Manners! Plus Martha said you were twice as much trouble as us!"

Crow looked down at them "Hey, her manners apply to you two. I moved out of Martha's a lot time ago."

"She can still boss you around, though!" Daichi pointed out.

"So?"

"You admitted it!" Kokoro smiled wide and disappeared again.

Crow lifted a brow. "So I did. Huh... Well, you two win again."

There was _"Yes!"_ and the sound of a high-five.

"They always win at the arguments," Crow said, turning his attention back to us. "So what are you ladies up to?"

"Just having a look around," Mom answered.

We were left in an awkward silence. To me, Crow looked like he was about to say something, but kept on deciding against it. Finally, he apparently couldn't take it.

"Hey, Yue?"

"Yes?" I asked, a little taken off guard.

He rubbed the back of his neck, hesitating. "Um...would you consider, well, h-having dinner sometime...?"

I froze, and I could practically sense Mom's silent laughter. She had seen it coming, hadn't she? That's why she had been brave enough to just march up to him and say 'Hello there'.

I suddenly realized how rude I was being and cleared my throat. "Oh! I...uh..." The kids were giggling like crazy, now. "Sure. That would be nice."

He looked relieved, but still uneasy. "You know where the New Domino square is?" I nodded. I'd seen it earlier. "Meet me there tonight?"

"How's eight?" I asked, surprising myself.

He smiled. "Cool with me. See you tonight then?"

"Yeah."

Crow nodded, deciding it was a good time to wrap things up. "Well, enjoy the city! Until tonight, Yue."

I waved slightly as he swung Kokoro onto his shoulders and took Daichi's hand as they left.

Mom chuckled to herself next to me. "He was nice."

I turned on her and gave her my best death glare. "What were you-"

"Calm down," she ordered. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

I hung my head, defeated. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

All Mom did was shake her head and drag me onward.

^.^

I made to the New Domino square right on time. Since we had been shopping in the first place, Mom had gone and made me try on clothes. Tonight, I was dressed in a short, white skirt and a nice fairly fancy blouse. Complete with tall, black, heeled boots, black dress gloves, and the usual ribbon in my hair.

Crow wasn't there yet, so I took a seat at one of the benches. All around the square, the lanterns were light, reflecting in the windows of the closed shops surrounding.

For a second, I thought I heard whispers, and turned to look through a nearby alley. But I saw no one. I lifted a brow and narrowed my eyes, but decided to ignore it.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!"

I looked over to see Crow running over. I smiled at his clothing. He had dressed pretty becoming for the occasion (-_G-A;) _just imagine it however you want, I suck at male fashion).

"Hm, you look nice," I mused, standing.

He stopped just in front of me and grinned. "Yeah. My friends just had to get me get all into it. But seriously, these clothes are _not_ my thing!"

I laughed. "You look good in them."

"Thanks," he glanced away. That whispering came again, and apparently it wasn't just me. "You hear that?"

"Yeah, I think so," I replied, turning. "Oh, well. Probably...the wind." Worst. Excuse. Ever.

"Probably," he nodded, still in a good mood. "Now, shall we go?"

"Go where?" I asked as he held out a hand. I took it slowly.

"You'll see," he gave me a sly look and led me down the street. I shrugged and followed.

^.^

_There really had been whispering._

_As the two left, they had two other younger ones watching._

_"Good luck, Crow," Luna whispered from her post in the alley._

_"Think he'll be okay?" Leo asked quietly._

_"Of course he will!" Luna affirmed. "Now, let's back to Yusei and Akiza. They're probably waiting back at the garage."_

_"Poor Crow had to dress up," Leo sighed as they left down the opposite way Crow and Yue had gone. "Jack called just at the right time, huh?"_

_Luna giggled. "I thought it was funny how Yusei hooked up the call to the TV so Jack could give Crow advice on how to dress. Crow looked ready to explode by the time he hung up!"_

_"Think Yusei was trying to get back at him for something?" Leo asked._

_"Maybe," Luna shrugged._

_"Well, it worked," Leo declared. "Ever notice that whenever Jack calls, smoke practically comes out of Crow's ears?"_

_"Yep!"_

_They laughed and hurried back to meet the others and tell them that Crow was doing well so far on his night._

^.^

**Next chapter will be the actual date, OK? I hope this one was good and that everyone's OK with a YuexCrow pairing. Please R & R! Don't be too mean to me, please!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	12. There for Him

Crow and I strolled down the main street, chatting like old friends. He seemed so at ease, but I got the feeling that behind that grin of his, he was secretly nervous. So was I.

"So...," I started once I'd recovered from my recent burst of laughter (The guy was funny, okay?). "Where are we going? Are you ever going to tell me?"

He gave me that grin of his and said, "Like I said, you'll see."

I sighed, but I was still smiling. "Fine."

He stopped after a few minutes and pointed just ahead of us. "How's that?"

I followed where he was looking and saw it. "That's where we're eating?" I was absolutely astonished. "It's wonderful!"

Crow looked over at me. "Nice place. Never been, actually. You?"

I shook my head. "You idiot, I've been here for a just a few days."

He blushed. "Oh yeah. Well, let's say we go check it out?"

I stared at him in wonder. "I'd love to," I finally said. "Lead the way, Officer."

^.^

Just a short while later, we were high above the city, sitting at a table for two. The lights inside were dim, and there were only a few other couples inside. But they were all sitting a ways away from each other, as for personal space. Waiters and waitresses silently delivered drinks and entrees through the place, which was located among the many skyscrapers in New Domino. We sat at a large window, used as wall pretty much, with a perfect view of _everything_.

"You couldn't have picked out a better view, Romeo," I mused. Our waitress stopped and dropped off two glasses. "Thank you."

She gave me a nod and was off again. I turned back to Crow.

"Glad you like it," he smiled. "It's better than I thought it would be, truthfully. I know absolutely nothing about fancy restaurants, minus manners, that is."

"Me neither," I admitted. I suddenly remembered something I'd heard Crow tell those kids on the street. "So, about manners. Who is this Martha, the one who can supposedly boss you around?"

He grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "She's my foster mother. When I was a kid, I met these two other boys, and they offered to take me to meet the woman who took them in. Actually, they kind-a _dragged_ me. Martha, she just smiled, offered me some food, and I was hooked. She gave me a room and my own clothes. It was something I'd never experienced before. And those kids, we were like brothers. I guess I owe my childhood to her."

I smiled, imagining that. "She sounds like a wonderful woman."

"Yeah," he nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "So how about you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, setting down my own glass.

"What about your mom?" he asked, being more specific. "You two close?"

I nodded. "Extremely. She's always been there for me. Helping me with homework, to other female issues, to boy problems, to the time when...when I asked her why I didn't have a dad when I was little..."

Crow frowned for the first time I'd seen.

I pursed my lips, a little uncomfortable with the topic. But I wanted to tell him. "I think I was about four or five. I'd always known that my father was...no longer with us. Or my brother. But when I asked her for the full story, she sat me down on her lap on that old couch of ours and explained it. She was so soft and understanding. I guess, like you owe Martha for your childhood, I owe Mom for all of the times she's given me a hand. She listens to me and gives me some pretty good advice."

He nodded slowly. "One of kind, huh?"

I smiled. "I suppose she is."

"I get it," he said brightly. "Trust me when I say that I know a lot of unique people. My 'brothers'," he made little quotes in the air with his fingers, "Martha, my friends, and some of the enemies we've faced."

"Enemies such as?"

He grinned, and I got the feeling I was in for a good story. He briefly told me about these people, Dark Signers, and organization called Ylisater, which he had mentioned once before, and a man, a near clone of a friends of his, Z-ONE. Judging by his tone of voice, I knew he wasn't making it up, either. This man had been through one heck of a time. It was hard to believe a guy who had once almost lost his life in a ring of purple fire was sitting before me with a fork in his hand.

That night, we talked about a lot of other things. He told me about those marks on his face at one point after discussing his relationship with the orphans.

"May...may I ask about...," I trailed off and shyly motioned to his face. He instantly knew what I was talking about and, above all odds, grinned once again.

"Each and everyone one I got for stealing something from Sector Security," he shrugged. "Guess I'm a true thief..."

"What you did wasn't the best, but you had a good reason for doing it, right?" I asked softly.

"Yeah I know, but still…," he muttered, looking away from my gaze.

"I'm gonna assume some of those were for those kids," I murmured. He looked at me, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Well, then, you protected those kids and you did your best to keep them happy. You may not be proud of stealing but you should be proud that. I mean, how many out there would do what you did for them?"

Crow smiled at me. "You're a pretty understanding person, Yue. That's rare."

I went a light pink. "No, it can't be."

He rolled those gray eyes of his. I couldn't help but think they were both uncommon and quite stunning. "No, it isn't. There are a lot of people out there who don't listen to a person's feelings. You are one of the rares who do. That's a good thing, you know."

I gave a light laugh, flattered. "T-Thank you."

When he had asked me about my life, I hadn't given much detail. I'd actually tried to avoid the subject by turning it back to him. But what I noticed was that he seemed to understand that there was something I didn't want to walk about, and would wave the subject away. I really thought that _he_ was the understanding one, not me.

^.^

_The woman who had been waiting on the young couple, Mr. Hogan and his date, had watched them leave. She'd overheard him say something about another surprise for the night. She figured it was a first for those two._

_The waitress headed over another young woman sitting just a couple of tables away. She was wearing a short pink dress and long stockings with her hair in a bun. She looked up as the waitress walked over._

_"Will you be ordering anything other than the water, Ms. Izinski?"_

_The young woman shook her head. "Oh, no. Just wanted to see the view. Thank you."_

_She waitress watched the young lady with burgundy hair and brown eyes stand, pay for her drink, and leave the place. _

_Right after the couple..._

_But when the waitress looked out the window a little while later, she saw that each of them went separate ways. The actual date looked to be heading for the Daedalus Bridge, while the young woman for that clock shop a ways down the streets. The waitress lifted a brow, figuring it all out._

^.^

Crow stopped just at the end of the next block and motioned with his hand. I looked and my eyes widened at the sight of his Runner.

"Come on," he grinned and headed over. Had he planned all of this?

I bit my lip, a little nervous about riding it again. But...I also knew he would be right there with me. I hesitantly took a seat behind him, putting on his extra helmet, and held on around his waist.

He revved the engine, and off we went. I gripped tighter, allowing myself to trust him.

We rode along the city highways for a little while, taking in the lights and other sights. The wind rushed past us, and everything blurred together in a whir of a colors.

After a while, he pulled out onto one of the entrances to the bridge (or many of them). I looked out at Satellite, unable to believe that that land of poverty and hardships Crow had told me about had turned into this.

I sighed and laid my head against his back, enjoying myself thoroughly. I felt free, and comforted. And it was thanks to Mom that I had done this. Just her simple '_Hello there_' had led to this. Maybe I owed her an apology. I saw Crow peek over his shoulder at me and smile to himself. But he didn't know that I had noticed, and turned his attention back to the road.

I'd had a wonderful time.

And I hoped there'd be another night like this, alone, just me...and Crow Hogan.

"Thanks, Officer," I whispered. "Thanks."

^.^

_After he'd dropped off Yue at her hotel, Crow had walked back to his Runner in a pleasant silence, remembering the entire night. After the ride, they'd stopped at the Pier in Satellite to get a view of the city. And from what he figured, she'd enjoyed herself. So did he._

_Crow stepped up to his ride and put a hand on it, grinning to himself. He'd done it. Thanks to Yusei's little advice. Now...if only he'd use it himself sometime..._

_Suddenly, he got the feeling he was being watched. Crow looked over his shoulder and down the street. There, leaned against a telephone pole, was him._

_He met blue eyes a moment. Yusei gave him a small smirk before backing away into the shadows. Crow narrowed his eyes and ran down the sidewalk. He looked down each alley, but Yusei had disappeared._

_He crossed his arms, realizing what it all meant. The whispering in the alley, the familiar red hair he'd glimpsed at the restaurant, and now Yusei. They'd all been checking up on him at different times of the night!_

_Crow rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Not even gonna tell you all how it went!" he called. "'Cause apparently you already know!" But truthfully, he knew they had just been there for him. Still..._

_He got no reply, so he whipped around and marched to his Runner. As he was leaving, a certain blue-eyed man appeared once more. He smiled again, proud of his friend for going through with the date._

_Yusei turned, deciding it was a good idea to hurry back to the Poppo Time before Crow beat him there._

^.^

**There's your date! I hope it was OK... I suck at this sort of thing :P Give me your opinion, OK? Suggestions, advice, hates, likes, whatever you've got for me! Thank you all so much for sticking with me ^_^ Luv ya all!**

**-_G-A;)_**

**Hehe, Yusei, Akiza, and the twins are stalkers...(ignore me)**


	13. NO!

_Crow opened the garage door and pushed his Runner inside, tired from his night. But he couldn't get over how wonderful it had been. Yue... He'd managed to get himself a really pretty lady, and she was so nice._

_No one he had just met had really understood his markers and his life in Satellite. Yue, she had been different._

_Crow looked forward once he had parked his ride and went stiff._

_Four people turned to look at him._

_"What's up?" he asked half-heartedly as he shut the door and took off his helmet._

_Yusei cross his arms and grinned. "So how'd it go?"_

_"Did she like your clothes?" Akiza giggled. Crow went red._

_"Is she pretty?" Leo asked loudly. _

_"Was it nice?" Luna asked with a sweet smile._

_"I'm not saying anything to you," Crow said flatly. "No one was allowed to spy on me!"_

_"We didn't," Akiza said, looking confused. "We just..."_

_Crow glared at them expectantly. _

_"We wanted to check up on you," Luna explained."We wanted to make sure you were doing alright."_

_"Of course I was!" Crow yelled desperately. "I can take care of myself!"_

_"She's pretty," Leo answered his own question. "Good choice, _Officer_."_

_"Leo, don't push him," Luna warned._

_"The important thing," Yusei cut in, "is that you had a good time. Did you?"_

_Crow stuck out his tongue. "I dunno, don't you?"_

_"Don't be like that," Akzia shook her head disapprovingly. "Just tell us."_

_"No."_

_"Crow," Leo said._

_"Mm-mm."_

_"Crow," Luna whined._

_"Nope."_

_"Crow," Akzia warned._

_"NO!"_

_"Crow," Yusei ordered._

_He ignored them and headed up the stairs. They all called after him, but he shunned them out. When he reached the top, he looked down with a grin. "It was nice."_

_And with that, he left them to ponder his blunt answer._

_Akzia smirked to the others. "Well that went well. I'm going home. Maybe I'll call that girl of his for better details."_

_"We should head back, too," Luna mumbled. "We have to check in with Mom and Dad tonight. They like it when we call, after all."_

_"Awe!" Leo complained. He turned to Yusei. "Can we Duel tomorrow? Please?"_

_Yusei chuckled. "We'll see. Now get on home before it gets too late."_

_They nodded and scampered outside to their Duel Boards._

_Akiza flashed Yusei a smile. "See you tomorrow? You have off, right?"_

_He nodded. "Have a good night, Akzia."_

_"You, too."_

_She left and he looked up the staircase. He dipped his head and smiled to himself. Crow would spill eventually. If there was one thing the man couldn't do, it was keep a secret._

_Yusei sighed and rubbed his eyes, exhaustion hitting him at full force, He hadn't slept in...four days? He didn't know exactly._

_He stifled a yawn climbed up the stairs after Crow, ready to have the first good night's rest he'd had in...however many days it had been._

_Yeah, Crow would spill it all by morning. That was his prediction._

^.^

**Hey, I thought I'd just give you a little insight on what happened to Crow when he went home;) Um... Hey, I think I might bring the meeting between Yue and Yusei soon. I have an idea, and it's gonna happen in the second chapter after this. I'm sorry if that feels like rushing it, but I have no idea what else I can do without her getting too suspicious or the others figuring it out.**

**So, Yusei and Yue meet, soon.**

**Thx!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	14. Trust

I shuffled into our hotel room, quite literally both exhausted yet my heart was racing. I glimpsed Mom at her suitcase, rifling around. She turned to look at me, but I just gave her a slight smile and went to change into my pajamas.

When I was done, I went over to my bed and slammed down on it, hard.

"_Oof_," I muttered as I hit. I rolled over and saw Mom standing over me. "Hm?"

She sighed. "Well? How was it?"

I smiled. "It was nice."

"_Nice_, is not the sort of answer I was hoping for," she groaned. "Come on, I want detail."

I pursed my lips defiantly. She rolled her eyes and walked back to her suitcase.

"Alright."

I frowned. Mom had a way of guilting me into giving up information. "He took me to dinner."

I could tell she was smirking to herself. "Where?"

"It was at the top of one of the skyscrapers a ways north," I said vaguely. "We had this crazy view of the city. And get this," I paused, "he paid the bill."

"Then I want my twenty back," Mom replied. I grunted and got to my feet. I went over to my hand purse and pulled out the twenty-dollar-bill. I gave it to her and sprawled out on my bed again. "Thank you. What else?"

I sighed into the pillow. "I learned a lot about the guy. Turns out he grew up in the Satellite, and got those marks for stealing. But...I don't put that against him. He stole for good reasons." (And to just plain annoy Sector Security, I'm betting. He seemed like that kind of person, but it just amused me at the thought.) "And, you're not going to believe this, but he and his friends actually saved the world!"

Mom glanced over at me. "Is that so?"

I shrugged. "I could tell he was being truthful. And something tells me that I could walk up to any of the people who live here, and they'd confirm it."

Mom nodded. "Don't worry, I believe you." Sure she did.

"After that, he took me for a ride on his Runner," I smiled to myself.

"Sounds like someone had quite the night," she mused, zipping up her bag and turning to me. "Are you going to meet again?"

"I hope so," I admitted. "It was fun."

"I'm glad," Mom murmured. "Now, how about we get some-"

She was cut off by the phone going off. I blushed. "Sorry, Mom."

"Just answer it," she chuckled and I did.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Yue! It's Akiza._"

I remembered how when the last time we'd gotten together, we'd finally exchanged numbers. She'd gotten around to calling me, apparently.

"Oh, hey Akiza," I smiled. "What's going on?"

She giggled. "_How was the date? That's why I'm calling, after all._"

"How did you know-?"

"_Oh, sorry! Crow told me,_" she said. "_But I didn't exactly get details. He refused to tell us as payback for something. He'll spill eventually, but I just had to know!_"

I tried to keep from laughing. "It was great! He took me out to dinner."

"_Hope it was at least a nice place._"

"It was," I assured. "He even paid. We talked for a little while, then he took me for a ride around the Daedalus Bridge and Satellite. I enjoyed myself, really. And he was real polite."

There was a slight pause before, "_He was polite?_" she giggled again. "_He must really like you. Usually we have to yell at him to stop yelling!_"

"Well, he was polite," I repeated. "It was a lot of fun. Maybe...maybe we'll go again sometime."

"_Don't be afraid to ask him,_" she told me. "_Trust me, I saw that grin on his face. He had a good time, too._"

I was secretly relieved for that. "Wow! I-I'd hoped he'd liked it. Yeah...I'll ask him to out again sometime. And how about you, Akiza? Have you talked to that man of yours?"

She was silent a moment, and I knew I'd hit the stay-out-of spot. "_No... And I'm not going to! I just..._"

"You're scared?"

"_I guess._"

"Don't be!" I insisted. "Look, if he likes you, or at least sees you as a friend, he'll understand. Just tell him how you feel and there you have it!"

"_...I don't know. I've been wanting to for so long, but every time I've tried, I just can't._"

I blinked slowly. "Just keep trying, okay? You'll never know if he feels the same, because I'm betting he's the type to...not speak out about that sort of thing."

"_I suppose you're right,_" she mumbled. "_I'll try when the time is right, again._"

"So when the heck do I get know this guy's name?" I asked. Mom gave me a look and I returned it. The woman was tired and I was keeping her up. "Or meet him, I should say?"

"_I told you, when he's not busy,_" she laughed. "_He works at the New Domino Laboratory._"

I felt my blood go cold. "He...he works as a scientist?"

"_Yeah. He's got some insane work hours. Poor guy never gets enough sleep. Yue? Yue, you okay?_"

I snapped out of it, feeling rude. "Oh, yeah! Sorry! Well, you'd better let me meet him soon. If I'm giving you advice on how to talk to this guy, then I at least want to get to know him a little."

"_Alright, alright!_" she shouted happily. "_How about tomorrow? I think he has off then. So does Crow. After all, they live together._"

"Really?"

"_Mm-hmm. Meet at the usual spot? Noon?_"

"Sure!"

"_Can't wait! Crow will be glad to see you again, too. Trust me._" People had been asking me to do that a lot lately. Trust really was a precious thing. "_So tomorrow?_"

"Tomorrow," I affirmed. "Good-night, Akiza."

"_Good night_."

I hung up and looked at Mom. She had a brow lifted, waiting for an explanation.

"That was Akiza," I rolled my eyes. "I'm meeting her tomorrow, is that okay?" She nodded. "Turns out I'm gonna meet a her friend. Crow'll be there, too."

"Then it'll be fun, huh?"

"Shut up," I said flatly. "But yeah, it should be interesting."

Mom was quiet a moment, before she asked carefully, "What was that about a 'scientist'?"

I looked away. "Her friend works at the lab. Like Dad used to..."

"Well, then," Mom said in a normal tone, seemingly unfazed. "Looks like you'll get know a little more about what your father did."

I was a taken aback at her response, but went along with it. "Okay! Cool."

"Now," she continued what she had been trying to say earlier before my ringtone interrupted her, "let's get some sleep, okay? You've had a long day, and I've had a...rough time resting lately."

"Okay," I yawned, knowing exactly what she meant. "Night, Mom."

"Good-night."

The lights flicked out and I rolled over, thinking of something a little random. I was thinking...about trust. I realized that I had come to trust both Akiza and Crow. And maybe even those twins from the Tops, Leo and Luna. I'd come across a few friends...hadn't I? In just a few days, too.

Trust. It really was a special thing.

^.^

**Next chapter. Next chapter and...well... you'll see. But like I said before, I want to get this show on the road. I mean, she should have met him days ago. Crow and Akiza and the twins are being shut-mouthed, huh? And I think I know how it's gonna work. I hope it's OK for it happen this soon.**

**Please R & R!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	15. The Truth

**Well, here we go! Again, hope it's not rushed!**

^.^

To say that night was rough would be the understatement of the century.

I opened my eyes and gasped. This absolutely had to be a dream. I was standing...maybe floating...in a world of utter black. Nothing else but my white shadow stretched behind me. It was completely silent, and I was alone.

Still, "Hello?" I called. "Is anyone out there?"

Nothing.

"Hello?! Please answer me!"

Still, nothing.

Now I was freaking out. I whipped around to face each way. No one. Nothing but the darkness.

I narrowed my Fudo-blue eyes in irritation. What was going on? Sure, I was obviously asleep...and yet conscious in my dream. That was what was confusing me.

"If anyone's out there, just tell me! Please!" I yelled. "Did someone bring me here?"

I sighed and decided to have a look around. Of course, there was going to be nothing, and didn't know why, but I began to walk. I walked in the first direction I looked, and walked. Just walked.

I'm pretty sure I got nowhere.

But I kept going.

After about what seemed like an hour, I stopped, exhausted. My legs were tired and my adrenaline shot.

"This is pointless," I cursed out loud.

"Pointless? I've never heard of such a thing." a voice echoed around me softly. It was deep and calm, with a hint of...sadness? I didn't know, but nonetheless, it alarmed me pretty bad.

"Who's there?" I looked around frantically. "Show yourself!" (Hah. Like that would work.)

At first, nothing happened, and I got annoyed again. If this voice was going to terrorize me, then he may as well appear. And if he hadn't than I would have pinched myself hard enough to draw blood just wake up. But then...he did...

Ahead of me, a tiny light materialized from the emptiness. I watched intently as it grew gradually brighter, until it took on a golden color. It brightened, and began to take the shape of someone. A man. My eyes widened as I saw the details of him. A long, white lab coat that barely touched the floor...or at least where his feet rested since there was no ground. His hair was black and spiked upwards, covering one eye. He was tall. And his eyes, when he fixed me with his gaze, I noticed were a striking blue.

I recognized him.

The locket around my neck. I gripped it, thankful it was with me even in the dream. In fact, I was wearing my usual clothes, not pjs.

He smiled sadly at me. "Yue..."

I went stiff, emotions attacking my heart. "...D-Dad?" He nodded slowly, and I felt myself tear up. "It's...it's really you...isn't it?"

"Yes," he murmured. He was still glowing that milky golden color. "It's me."

I wanted to hug him. To cry into him. For him to tell me it would be okay. But something held me back...

He dipped his head. "I need to show you something, my daughter."

I bit my lip. "What?"

He looked at with sad eyes. "I can't stay long, Yue. So I must show you quickly."

"Show me what?!"

"Something you should have known a long time ago," he shut his eyes and looked away. "You should have, but I was never able to tell you. Finally, I have a chance. We must hurry, though. Come with me."

I held back tears as he turned away and headed away. I debated what to do for a second, before chasing after him, but slowly. Truthfully, I was scared. Here was my father. He was dead. And yet, he was here. And he had something to show me. And at first, I was angry. Then, as we continued onward, it slowly ebbed away.

He stopped after a long while and looked over his shoulder. "We're here."

I hesitantly went up to his side. We met eyes a moment before he nodded forward. I looked to see black.

"What is it?" I asked tentatively.

"Just watch," he whispered. I got the feeling I wasn't going to like what was coming.

I was mostly right.

After a second, and image warped in the dark. I looked around to see we were standing in a laboratory. Alarms were blaring, and I could hear people running and screaming. I looked up at my dad with wide eyes. But he refused to return it. This was...was it a memory of his?

Then I turned to see them.

My father. Only he was more...alive. The man next to me was a spirit, that much I knew. This one, he was living. Or once had been.

He entered the room and walked over to a container-type thing.

"It transferred supplies to the Satellite Sector," Dad, the one next to me, explained. "Some went there, others led toward the city."

I furrowed my eyebrows, unsure of what that had to do with anything. I looked back to the sight unraveling before me.

I noticed that the man, my dad, had something in his arms. I looked closer, and I froze.

It was a baby.

A tiny boy with black hair that was just beginning to grow in. He was crying.

Dad, the living one, stopped at the chute. He opened and gently set little Yusei inside.

"Good luck, my son," he whispered so quietly, I had to strain to hear. "I love you...all." And the chute closed and shot off.

After that, there was a crackling noise, followed by a brilliant flash of light. Dad was engulfed in it, his eyes still on where Yusei had once been, and was gone.

"_No!_"

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself back in the world of black. I had collapsed on my knees.

I gave a small start when I felt an arm around me. I moved to see Dad crouched next to me, holding me. I could barely feel him, he was so ghostly. But he was there, trying to comfort me. His expression was grim, and his eyes moist.

"That was when you...," I couldn't finish as a sob interrupted. I broke down in tears, unable to speak. Dad just sat there next to me, staying silent as I cried.

Once I'd recovered a little, I stared up at him.

"Why did you show me that?" I gasped for air.

"Because I had to," he explained solemnly. "I know it hurt. But please, there was a reason. Remember what I told you about the chute?"

I nodded, trying to get a hold of myself.

"You saw where Yusei was put," he whispered.

I was at a loss for words at first, finally putting the pieces together.

"He survived...," I breathed.

Dad smiled that sorrowful smile at me again. "I love you, Yue. Be sure to tell your mother the same, alright?"

I screamed for him, but before I could even get it out, he had faded away, and the darkness swallowed me whole.

^.^

I sat up with a start, in a cold sweat. Mom was still asleep, which was good because she needed it.

The dream spiraled through my mind painfully. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

Hiro Fudo had come to me. He had hugged me. And he had told me what had really happened to..to my brother. The truth. The truth we had never known.

Yusei had survived.

^.^

**I hope that was good, even for rushed. But I figured it was about time she found out. And I wanted to include Hiro. And how did Yusei meet his dad? A very similar way.**

**Please R & R! Loved it? Hated it? Whatever you've got for me! Thanks!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	16. Files

"Yue?" I heard Mom murmured, half asleep. "What's wrong?"

I looked at her, the sheets falling from my shoulders. She had her back turned to me thank goodness. Oops... I'd accidentally woken her up.

"Yeah...," I breathed, still shaken from my recent dream. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Hmm," she mumbled, shifting her weight. "Alright. Go back to sleep."

"Okay."

I waited a little to be sure she was out again. Once I was sure, I got up and shakily pushed myself over to the window. I pulled myself onto the sill and hugged my knees to my chest. Hot tears soon streamed down my face. At least I had no make-up to ruin. I was more of a natural person.

That dream.

It wouldn't leave my thoughts.

All I could hear was my father's voice: _"I love you, Yue. Be sure to tell your mother the same, alright?"_

And all I could think about was watching his death. Zero Reverse. I had watched it right before my very eyes. And Dad's last thoughts were of his family.

Family.

All this time, I'd thought it was just Mom and I. That's how I brought up. But after seeing Dad ship off baby Yusei somewhere in Satellite...

There was more to the family.

I bit my lips to choke down sobs and I buried my face in my hands. I was shivering as the heat rose to my cheeks, trying to get over the shock of what I'd just learned. What I'd witnessed and heard from Dad.

My head pounded as I rested it against the glass, staring blankly out over the city.

Somewhere, out there, he was was alive.

My little brother, Yusei Fudo, had survived the accident of Zero Reverse. He probably had no memory of it, which meant he had no memory of Mom and I. Or Dad for that matter. Unless, of course, he knew about who had caused Satellite to break away. And from what I'd seen, Yusei had been unfortunate. He'd had to grow up in the forgotten ruins of that sector. The one that was now rebuilt.

Out of all of those emotions crashing down on me, something dawned.

What Akzia had said. That she wanted me to meet a man who I reminded her of a little. A man with blue eyes who was a scientist at the New Domino Laboratory. That she secretly liked this man.

What Crow had told me. About his 'brothers' and a little hint about something he called _The Enforcers_. How my eyes were a more 'feminine' version of a guy he knew.

Everyone in our family had the same Fudo eyes. A brilliant, clear blue. It would make sense... Yusei, if he had lived, would most likely have gotten that characteristic. So...was it possible that...that Akzia and Crow were speaking of...of him? Of my brother? Of _Yusei_? And Luna had mentioned to Leo once that they were going to the guy's place. Did they know him, too?

Part of me said _'No way'_. the other said _'Please be him'_. I didn't know what to think.

But my father wouldn't lie. I refused to believe that. If he said that Yusei was alive, then he was. Unbelievable, but I _had_ to believe him. I had to. I'd believed that he was gone for so long...I had to grasp hold of any hope that he wasn't. That Yusei was still among the living.

In all of this, I thought of something else. More like _wondered_. What had little Yusei grown into? Did he look more like Dad or Mom now? Was he nice? Like Crow or unlike him a lot?

He grew up in Satellite... And what the sector was known for was sending people to the Facility. Had...had he...been? No, he couldn't have! He was born in the city! That would have been too cruel.

I looked over at Mom. She had fallen asleep again. I knitted my eyebrows in sympathy. All this time, she had thought the same as me. That her own son was dead. Yes, Hiro, her husband, was, but not Yusei.

I noticed my phone on the table nearby. I grabbed it, took my place back on the sill, and turned it on. I made sure the volume was off, as not to wake Mom. I pulled up the internet ('cause my phone was awesome like that) and decided to try something a bit illegal.

I was going to hack into Sector Security's files.

^.^

It took about an hour of decoding passwords, making up fake names, hair-ripping-out, and dodging security cyber attacks. All of this on a cell phone...

But finally, I did it.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and put in the final code. Of course, it had taken many other hacking into files and links, but I'd gotten a hold of it. Apparently, ever since Sector Security had been discontinued, the files had been downloaded onto a different software and deleted from their original. From what I'd figured out, the software was programmed into a computer within the New Domino Laboratory. I got the feeling only one person other than me knew the code to this. What intrigued me was that it was within the lab. And that was where, or least I suspected it, Yusei now worked. But seriously, finding that code had taken all of my skill and then some. Luckily, during breaks, I often grew bored and had hacked into many different things I shouldn't have. To me, this was just a test, and I had been up the challenge.

_G_o_o_d_ _D_a_y_s_

I sighed quietly in pride at my work. I waited as up popped loads of information.

I scanned through everything there was on the program. I touched my finger to the thing that read: _Satellite Inhabitants._ I pursed my lips, a little nervous to see what they had.

What appeared were countless names. My eyes widened, the light reflecting in them. So many people... It was just name, after name, after name, et cetera. It was insane that all of these people had grown up in such a desolate, lonely place.

I skimmed through them all, looking for someone familiar. But the first interesting name I found wasn't Yusei's.

It was Crow Hogan.

I lifted a brow and hesitantly tapped my finger to it. And there appeared his profile.

His picture startled me a little. The Crow I had met had been so fun-loving and happy. He was always smiling and making the most of a situation.

But what showed up for me was completely different. His eyebrows were lowered and his eyes slightly narrowed. Those spirited gray eyes were hard and cold in this photo, and stared at the camera with no visible emotion. He had all of those markers here, too. But what hurt me the most was the fact that he didn't have that cheerful grin of his on. Here, he had a straight face that revealed nothing.

I shivered, unable to believe that this was Crow. I scrolled down and read his file. His height, his age at the time, his gender (which was quite obvious), his deck-type, number of run-ins with Security, his current quarters at the time, what he'd done, his appearance, and anything else that could have been of use to the patrols.

I huffed, angry at how these people were treated. For some reason, this gave me more a of reason to pity Crow's past. But I got the feeling his didn't what that.

Then something caught my eye. I squinted so I could read it.

_Was once part of a Duel Gang called the 'Enforcers'. Consisted of Crow Hogan, Kalin Kessler, Yusei Fudo, and *Removed*_(-_G-A;)_ Any idea who that was and why is was deleted?)

The last name had been removed. I wondered why, but it was quickly diminished because I saw his name.

Yusei Fudo.

I took one last glance at Crow's picture, a my heart feeling heavy, and backed up. I read through some more names, looking for him.

Him. Him. Him. That's all I could think of. Him. Him.

_There!_

My gaze locked with his name.

Yusei Fudo.

I stared at it long while. Because if I clicked on it, then I would finally see him. Who he was. Whether he looked like Mom or Dad. Whether he had a marker or not. Whether he truly had the Fudo eyes. Whether he was...I didn't know. Anything! But I was secretly terrified. Deep down, I didn't know if I was ready.

But...it was him. My _brother_. I had to do this.

I reached out slowly, thoughts whirring through my head. What did he look like? Had he been to the Facility? Did...did he look as hurt as Crow had then...?

I blinked away tears, glancing nervously at Mom, and clicked on the name: _Yusei Fudo._

^.^

**I friggen love cliffhangers ^_^ I hope this was good! Please R & R! Thx!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	17. No Matter What

I blinked away tears, glancing nervously at Mom, and clicked on the name: _Yusei Fudo_.

As it loaded, I closed my eyes and turned away. I-I wasn't ready! All this time, he had been dead to me. If I saw this picture, and learned of his life in Satellite, then everything, EVERYTHING, would change. It would no longer be just Mom and I. It's not that it would be bad, but it would be so different. Was I ready for that? I didn't think so.

But...but I had to be brave. For Dad. For Mom. For me. And for Yusei.

I took a deep, quivering breath, preparing myself for this. Then, I slowly turned my head towards my lap where my phone rested, and opened my eyes. As I did, I felt sweat trickle down the back of my neck.

My Fudo-blue eyes met a copy of them.

I gasped.

There.

There he was.

My brother.

He was right in front of me. Well, not exactly _him_, but what he looked like.

I nearly dropped the cell.

It was incredible how much he resembled Dad. He had very similar hair, which was what what I saw after those eyes. It was raven-black, and spiked upwards. The difference was that he had golden highlights shocking up in it. Unlike his baby photos, his hair looked thick and uncared for. Like that style was natural. I had no doubt it was.

After that, I looked back at his eyes. A brilliant, clear blue that was perhaps enhanced in color. They were beautiful. Except...they were so much like Crow's had been. Hard, cold, emotionless. Was that how all these pictures were?

He was wearing a blue jacket with orange gem-like decorations. Under it, he had on a black-and-red t-shirt. That was all I could see, because the camera cut off the rest. He had tanned skin like Dad, and a determined look to him. He looked strong and rough, like your average street kid.

Then my eyes landed on that detail I'd tried to ignore.

A jagged, yellow marker slashed down his cheek.

I went numb.

So he had been..he had been unlucky. My little brother had ended himself up in the Facility. It wasn't fair! That wasn't supposed to happen to him! He was meant to live in a richer life with Mom, Dad, and I. Instead, Dad had died and he had grown up an...

My heart skipped a beat.

...an orphan.

The words were sickening.

In leaned back and took in every little trait he had. From his hair, eyes, and that mark.

So this was him. My brother. Yusei.

New tears flooded down my face. I couldn't control them, they just came. And kept coming. I made no sound, but I couldn't stop crying. This was proof. Proof that Yusei Fudo had survived the disaster that was Zero Reverse. Dad had saved his life.

Only for him to grow up in a rejected world. A world where he had been an orphan, gotten himself into a Duel Gang, and gone to the Facility.

I decided to read the information that came with his picture.

I skimmed through the height, age, gender, and appearance. I already knew that. (Or most of it. It looked like he got Dad's tallness.) I paused on the run-ins with Security. According to this, he'd had quite a few. But each time he'd gotten away due to his superior Dueling skills. Most of them were for minor things. A couple of stolen items or just plain irritating the wrong officer. That was good. As well as owning an illegal Duel Runner.

Turns out the reason he had gotten arrested was for entering New Domino City without a permit. If anything, that proved that he was just smart. If he had found a way off an island to the city, then he had some brains. That just made me proud.

My cheeks were still wet as I read past the part about _The Enforcers_ to a link down at the bottom. Out of curiosity I tapped it.

Up came the list of workers at the New Domino Laboratory. The new one just across the city. At the top of the list read: _Professor Yusei Fudo_.

Just like Dad.

I squeezed my eyes shut a moment, imagining that. Yusei's portrait had been like Crow's. Distant and expressionless, like he'd been through a lot. And through all of that, he'd made it to the city and became a scientist just like his father. Did that mean that he knew about Hiro?

If he did, it was still not probable that he knew much about Mom, and nothing about me.

I glanced at the clock nearby. Morning was growing closer.

I recalled speaking with Akiza. She was having me meet a friend of her's. A scientist, a man I reminded her of, who had blue eyes, had 'saved' her. Akiza was friends with Crow, who's 'bro' had 'less-feminine' blue eyes like me, had grown up in Satellite with him, rarely slept, Dueled, and was a bit like me.

It had to be him.

I backed up to that photo. I discovered that I was shaking and tried to stop but this was just too much information at once.

But I continued to stare at that picture of my brother. The way he looked straight forward, the light dimmed in his eyes. No twinkle, just a certain seriousness that tore at my heart.

"Yusei...," I whispered to no one in particular. "What happened...?"

He had been alone all those years. An orphan.

Mom and I had abandoned him. Only to him, we were dead. I'd never existed. Dad was a murderer.

At that point, it was all I could do not to punch the window and make it shatter. It would have woken Mom and my fist would've been pretty dang sore. But I was so angry, so desperate to find him and apologize.

I managed to drag my gaze from his profile picture and shut my cell phone. I couldn't find him if I was sitting in this hotel room sulking. He was alive, and I was going to bring him back to his family.

I stopped suddenly. The way Crow had described that he had a family back at dinner. His parents had been lost in Zero Reverse, but he had a foster mother named Martha and two 'brothers'. They were his family: his friends.

So, if Yusei really was one of those boys, then he had had a family also. Maybe not Mom and I, or Dad, but he had...

He had Crow?

Crow and Yusei were brothers?!

I let my jaw drop. I was dating my brother's brother.

I smirked to myself, wondering how I was going to explain that one. Technically, Yusei and Crow weren't related, so...it was okay, right? And I didn't even know if it was Yusei or not.

Akiza was supposed to be taking me to meet her friend later, right?

Was I about to meet...Yusei?

What was I going to tell Mom? She still thought her only son was dead. How could I tell her?

I decided then that I would have to, but after I met this friend of Akiza's. I had to know for sure. Otherwise I would be getting Mom excited over nothing if it turned out to be a false alarm. But no matter what, I was going to find Yusei.

No matter what.

^.^

**Sorry this was so short, and I was a bit late updating. But I've been real busy this weekend, and that's the only excuse I've got :P But I hope this was good! And we all know that Yusei is no longer like he was in Satellite, right? Now he's all friendly, caring, and likes to have a good time. But Yue will figure that out...won't she? O.o Guess we'll all find out, right? Hehe... Well, please R & R! Thanks you!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	18. Waves

That morning, it was all I could do not to tell everything to Mom. She kept on looking at me with concern at my quietness. But I continuously told her I was just tired.

She obviously remembered me waking up in the middle of the night, because she had asked, "Yue, did you have a nightmare or something?"

But I had only smiled. "No, Mom, I didn't. Like I said, just didn't sleep well."

She'd rolled her eyes and continued brushing her hair.

Right then, I was dressing myself to prepare for my day. I was going to meet Akiza by about noon. I had to be ready for that. And, of course, meeting her friend. I was nervous, but deep down, I knew I had to go through with it. I didn't know if it was really Yusei or not, but I _had_ to find out.

I zipped up my jacket and went out of the bathroom. I stood before the mirror and tied my white ribbon into my ponytail. I looked over to see that Mom was staring out the window.

"Mom?" I asked.

She had her arms crossed, leaning more on one foot. She peeked over her shoulder a moment, before turning away again. "So how much longer would you like to stay?"

I froze on the spot. I'd forgotten this was a vacation for a while there.

But...there was so much I had to do... I mean, not only was there Crow and Akiza, and I suppose those twins I'd met (I kind of wanted to meet them again), but also...also _Yusei_. If this whole encounter with Akiza's friend turned out to be a false hope, then I would be no closer to finding him. I'd need a few more days.

And now, Mom was asking me when I was ready to go "home".

I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

She seemed a little surprised at the harshness in my voice. It wasn't intended, really, but I couldn't control my tone.

She turned to me. "Because this isn't our home, Yue. We can't stay forever."

Suddenly, I was mad. But I tried to contain it. "Why not? After all, it used to be!"

Mom bit her lip. "But not anymore..."

"But why can't it be again?" I pressed. "This place it great. Mom, it's...it's...it's _home_!"

She stared at me with wide eyes.

"I have some things I have to take care of, Mom," I declared. "We can't leave yet. And hopefully, never."

That was it before I whipped around and marched out of the hotel, leaving her behind in silence.

^.^

I strolled down the street, feeling sick to my stomach. I felt utterly terrible for blowing up at Mom like that. I just...I wasn't ready to leave yet! If only she knew...that her son was alive. And it was my job to find him before she dragged me out of New Domino. She was right. It wasn't like we had an unlimited supply of money to last us. And this place was nothing more but a bad memory haunting her. I'd been so insensitive!

But I was going to make it up to her by bringing Yusei back.

And I knew just where to start.

I'd slept in pretty late, and had been wandering around the city guiltily for quite a while. So it was growing real close to noon by then. I decided to head for the rest area that looked out at Satellite.

The place that my brother had spent his childhood. A felt a new determination boil through my blood as my steps quickened.

After about a half-an-hour, I reached the rendezvous point. Akiza hadn't showed yet, so I took my place on the rail. I gazed down at the blue waves as they lapped against the concrete wall. Waves...they were so unpredictable.

Just like life in general, huh?

Sometimes big and powerful, sometimes small and relaxing.

Like tidal waves, life sometimes threw you an impossible obstacle. You lost hope and would hide in fear as it loomed over you.

Like the little splashes against the shore, life could be rewarding. You indulged yourself in happiness and relaxation.

So, I suppose, life really was like the ocean's waves. To them, we were insignificant.

Right then, I felt like some sort of philosopher. I rolled my eyes, but I still felt like there was some truth to that theory. I sighed and looked out at Satellite. That was where Crow had grown up. That was where Yusei had grown up. That was where so many unlucky people had grown up.

I shook my head to clear it. I was just making myself even more queasy.

Or maybe that was all the nervousness of this situation.

"Yue!"

I spun around to have Akiza appear before me. She was breathing hard, like she'd run. Which she probably had.

I held out my arms and we hugged briefly. "Where have you been?"

She laughed as she pulled away. "I was just calling Crow and my friend! I wanted to make sure they would be home. After all, they work so much."

I nodded. "I can't wait!"

She tilted her head after a second of looking me over. "Yue, are you alright?"

I paused. "Um...well..." Akiza just happened to be one of those people who it was impossible to lie to.

Suddenly, she headed over to the vendor nearby, bought a couple of drinks, settled herself on a picnic table, and beckoned me over. I frowned, but did so. Once I did, she gave a me a look.

"I want to know everything."

I stared at her in shock. "What?"

"You're not telling me everything," she said. "Yue, I know I have no right to ask you. But please, will you trust me enough to tell me everything?"

Waves, indeed.

My mind was swirling in an unhealthy way, and I felt the color drain from my face. I really wanted to tell someone, and Akiza was right there for me.

Before I knew what was happening, I was spilling it all out to her. She listened intently, and incredulous look plastered on her face. I was so relieved to tell her everything. As if a wave of anxiety had washed from my heart. She patiently allowed me to tell her everything, like she'd asked me to. About Dad and his work, about Mom and I, and about my brother. It felt so..._good_.

I finally concluded with a question. "This man you want me to meet. What is his name?"

Akzia understood immediately. She gave me a look of sorrow, horror, and amazement all at once. "You think it's him, don't you?"

I nodded. "I hope so."

She smiled sadly. "His name is Yusei Fudo."

I stopped breathing.

"It's him...," Akiza murmured. It hadn't been a question.

I bit my lips, realizing I was shivering. Akiza looked teary, too, as she put her arms around me comfortingly. The truth...

It had hit me like the strongest of waves.

Yusei truly was alive. Akiza knew him. She knew Crow. He knew Yusei. The twins also did. How had I been so blind? All this time, I'd been hanging out with Yusei's friends. His _family_. It was as if the whole world had conspired against me. It wasn't fair. All this time, he had been killed as a baby. Turns out, that was all just a misunderstanding. We hadn't known that Mom's little boy was still out there.

I met eyes with Akiza. "What's he like?" It was an odd question maybe, but for some reason, that was all I wanted to know right then.

She smiled at me. "Why don't we go find out?"

^.^

**Short, I know, but hey, it's all I got! I hope this was good. I've been real busy lately, so you're all lucky I was able to write tonight! Well...please R & R! Thank you!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	19. Among the Living

Akiza took my hand and stood. "Why don't we go find out?" she smiled.

I hesitated. I was scared, really. But I shuffled to my feet and smiled back. "So...someone has her eye on my little bro?"

Akiza's eyes went real wide. "_What_? N-No!"

I laughed and brushed it aside. I didn't need proof, anyway. She's already admitted it a while back.

She glared at me good-naturedly. "Come on," Akiza began to lead me, "You know, you really are like him now that I look closer."

"I know what he looks like, or at least for the most part," I admitted. She gave me a look. "I sort of hacked into files." I'd forgotten to tell her that part of the story.

She giggled. "I'd love to know that password."

I kept my mouth shut just to irritate her a little, and she huffed.

"Fine," she was quiet a moment. "Yusei's going to be very surprised."

I pursed my lips, but forced my legs to keep moving. "I'm sure..."

"You're nervous?" Akiza released my hand and gave me a curious, yet understanding look. "I don't blame you. I've always been an only child, so I wouldn't know what's like to have a sibling. But then, so have you and Yusei."

"Although Yusei had Crow, right?" I sounded a little too hopeful right there.

She nodded. "He had Crow, Martha, and Jack."

"Jack?"

She looked to be fighting down a laughed. "Ever heard of the King of Dueling, Jack Atlas?"

I frowned. "_Heard_."

"Well, that's our Jack. Those three boys grew up in the same household. Jack is a bit of a-"

"Loudmouth?" I guessed.

She chuckled. "Yeah. You got that right! I don't know how Crow and Yusei put up with it. Except Crow and Jack would argue nonstop until Yusei had to break it up. He still calls sometimes to give them a hard time."

I thought about that, then something else. "Akiza? Yusei...he has a marker, doesn't he?"

Akiza sighed deeply. "Yes, he does. But it was illegal entry into the city. _Crow's_ crimes were more severe! Don't judge him for that. Yusei has done some really incredible things."

"Like?"

"Saved the world a few times," she shrugged like it was nothing. "Like I said, he saved _me_. I think, if I can remember correctly, he gave Crow a home when they were little."

"He dragged him," I recalled Crow's story.

"Yep! And so much more. But I promise, he's grown into a wonderful man."

At the word 'man' I realized just how long it had been. Hopefully I'd be able to make it up to him when we arrived. My stomach was jittery, which was exactly how the rest of me felt. To describe what I felt right then would have been impossible.

_"I need to show you something, my daughter."_

Dad's word echoed through my head as I walked alongside Akiza.

_ "Something you should have known a long time ago. You should have, but I was never able to tell you. Finally, I have a chance."_

I shut my eyes tightly for a second, trying to blot out the voice of my father. Learning the truth had been so painful. And watching him die...

_"It transferred supplies to the Satellite Sector."_

Supplies...like a helpless little boy who had been caught up in something insanely dangerous.

_"Good luck, my son. I love you...all."_

Those had been his last living words before Zero Reverse. Before his death...

_"I know it hurt."_

Yes, it had! It had hurt like crazy.

_"I love you, Yue. Be sure to tell your mother the same, alright?"_

I felt my throat clench. I hadn't told Mom Hiro's message. How could I have been so stupid? _How_? What kind of person was I?

I shook my head to clear it. I was going to make it up to her.

I promised it, and I was not going to fail.

And I surely didn't.

As Akiza led me down another random street, I saw her. And I froze.

"Oh, no..."

Akiza lifted a brow at me. "What's wrong?"

"I sort of a had a fight with my mother this morning," I explained sheepishly. "And...she's right over there." I pointed.

She was sitting at a bench alongside a block of shops. She was alone, with only her purse. She had her legs and arms crossed as she stared down at the concrete absently. Almost like she was...upset.

Akiza put her hands on my shoulders and made me face her. "Look, she's gotta meet her son sooner or later, right?" I nodded. "Then go apologize and have her come with us!"

At first, I was about to protest. I felt extremely guilty for what I had said. But deep down, I knew she was right, and I had to go up and tell her how much I regretted my outburst. I had to take her to her little boy.

I took a deep breath and Akiza let me go. She smiled encouragingly and I slowly headed over to Mom. She didn't notice me until I was next to her. I took a seat and folded my fingers and inhaled sharply.

"Mom-"

"I'm sorry."

"What?" I stared at her in astonishment.

She met my gaze. "I know you don't want to leave. Neither do I. I should have been more considerate of your feelings, sweetie."

I shook my head vigorously. "No, Mom! I was being a jerk. I'm so sorry for that!"

She chuckled slightly and pulled me into a hug. Well that had been easier than I'd thought it would be. I returned the embrace.

"So what are you up to?" Mom asked as if nothing had ever occurred when we pulled away. Then she blinked. She'd obviously spotted Akiza nearby. "Is that your friend?"

I told her she was. "Hey, Akiza! Wanna come meet my mother?"

She gave me a look of triumph as she came over. "Nice to meet, ma'am," Akiza shook her hand.

"As well as you, Miss Akiza," Mom replied kindly. "I've heard a lot about you." I blushed. "So what are you two girls up to?"

Akiza and I glanced at each other. I answered, "Well, Akiza was taking me to meet her friend. Um...would you like to come, Mom?"

She looked at me like I was nuts. "What? I wouldn't want to impose on your day, Yue! You two go have a nice time, okay? I don't want to get in your way."

"Actually, ma'am," Akiza pursed her lips. "We'd really appreciate it if you came. This guy, I think it's important that you meet him."

"Really?" Mom looked real confused right about then. "Why on Earth would-?"

"Mom," I cut her off, realizing I was getting close to tears again. "You need to know something..."

Akiza took a few steps back to give us some space. Just like what had happened with her, I was telling Mom _everything_. At first, she just listened with a blank expression. But as I got deeper into the tale, her expression turned to one of...well...I couldn't describe it, but it broke my heart. I told her about the dream with my dad, hacking into Sector Security files, Crow, Akiza, even the twins. I hurt so much to see the look in her eyes, but she had to know this...all of it.

"Mom...," I tried to get control of my voice. "Yusei's alive."

Mom went a ghostly pale. She went a dead silent and her hands were shivering.

"I'm sorry, Mom...," I murmured, holding her close. "I was going to tell you, but I had to know if it was really him or not. Akiza here, she confirmed it. Mom, your son is alive. We're going to go see him."

She looked up with pained eyes at Akiza. "Is it true?"

She nodded solemnly. "I've known him for a while now."

Mom turned and looked me over. "All this time...I thought he was..." She was interrupted by breaking down. I hugged her tighter, unsure of what to do. This was exactly how I had reacted. Emotions just attacking your heart. She had been through so much, and now, Ayame Fudo had just been told that her son, who she thought dead all those years, was still among the living.

We stayed like that a long time, comforting each other. Because soon, I was crying. Pedestrians kept on glancing in our direction, but Akiza shooed them off. I wanted to thank her, but I couldn't.

Yusei had survived.

We finally had the truth.

^.^

After...I don't know how long...Mom recovered enough to say, "Where is he?"

Akiza had pointed down the street. "We're not far. Come on. I think it's about time you give that guy the surprise of his life."

It didn't take long to reach the Poppo Time. Akiza waved to an old woman, the landlord, before walking up to the door to a garage-type place. She knocked loudly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" That voice... It was Crow!

The marked man with ecstatic, orange hair swung open the door.

"Oh, what's up Aki-ZA!"

Akiza grabbed his shirt and dragged him out. She shut the door quickly and put the poor guy in a headlock with her hand covering his mouth.

I stifled a laugh. "Hey, Crow."

His gray eyes snapped up and met mine. They squinted, like he was trying to grin that grin of his. He made a few muffled noises, which may been a- "'Sup?"

Akiza rolled her eyes. "I'll explain everything to this knucklehead while you two go and meet him, okay? Besides, if I let him go, he'll probably scream that I'm trying to kidnap him or something. Hurry before I end up on the ground!"

Crow crossed his arms, still in Akiza's grip, and tried to speak again, but failed. I smiled and gave him a light wave.

"We should have dinner again soon," I suggested. "Last time was fun."

He nodded clumsily.

Akiza motioned with her head to the door. "Yusei's home; I know that for a fact. We'll be right out here."

I smiled. Akiza told me off again, and I looked at the door. As soon as I opened that, I would see him. Meet him. My brother.

Mom put her hand in mine for a brief second and squeezed. "If this is all true, then by all means, let's go."

"Okay," I hugged her one last time and put my hand on the doorknob...and opened it.

^.^

**HAH! Cliffhangers...ya gotta luv 'em! OK, I'll talk normal now. I hope that was good! This story is growing ever-closer to the end...:( It wasn't exactly an action-packed one, but hope you've all enjoyed it anyway! I'll try to update soon like always! Please R & R! Thank you!**

**-_G-A;)_**

**Hehe...Crow got owned by a girl...headlock! (Which I'm sure he could have gotten out of easily, but he let Akiza get away with it this time, so...it was still fun to write:)**


	20. Sorry

I looked back at Akiza and Crow one last time. She gave me a reassuring smile and Crow just looked at me quizzically. He was still in the headlock, but Akiza had loosed her grip a little. Which was just enough for him to try and wrestle away. Akiza was strong, though.

I took a deep breath and stepped inside. Mom followed close behind, closing the door behind us.

She caught my eye a moment, and I continued forward. This whole place really was a garage. Mom and I were standing on top of a stair case. Another set of stairs were across the way, leading up to some rooms. Down below us were two Duel Runners. I recognized Crow's, but not the other one. It was red. I suddenly remembered that time at the Pier, I'd glimpsed the sunlight reflecting off of something that same color...

Mom went stiff beside me and I followed her gaze.

I froze.

The man was knelt down at the red Runner, messing with the engine. He looked to be a pretty good height, which in my case, was tall. He was wearing dark jeans, leather boots, and a black-and-red t-shirt. I knew that shirt...

The hair was what I noticed next. It pointed upwards in a black and gold mess, almost the shape of a crab.

Dad...

"Did Akiza beat you up, Crow?" the man asked without turning around. That was the first time I heard his voice.

I crossed my arms. "Yeah, 'cause I really look like a guy."

He jumped, causing his head to hit arm of his ride. "Ow!" he muttered as she stood. He put a hand on his head and turned to look at us.

It was him. The tanned skin, the bright blue eyes, the yellow marker.

"Oh, sorry!" he laughed slightly. "Thought you were someone else."

"You mean my date?" I pointed sideways to the door.

He shrugged. "Guess so. You must be Yue then?"

I felt tingles go down my spine. "Y-Yeah."

"Come on in," he invited politely. "You don't have to keep standing up there."

I smiled and led Mom down the stairs and over to him. He held out a hand and I shook it. "Then you're Yusei, right?"

He smiled and nodded. He smiled... In all of those baby photos, I'd never seen him smile quite like that. "You got it." He turned to Mom. "Ma'am," he shook her hand, too, and bowed slightly.

I had to keep from giggling. "Manners, I see."

He grinned at me. "Hey, I got Martha to worry about on that one. I'm sure Crow mentioned her."

I nodded. "She can boss you all around," I remembered. He went a little red.

"Yeah."

I took in the sight of him, memorizing every detail. He seemed a lot different than his Satellite profile picture. He looked...well...happy.

He lifted a brow slightly. "So what can I do for you?"

I flinched, blinking out of my trance. "Um...well, you see...I..."

He waited patiently, not looking exasperated or annoyed. I couldn't help but stare. He was so...alive! Alive and well. Yusei, who had been thought dead by us for so long, was standing before us, breathing.

I noticed he was quite muscular, too.

I realized he was still waiting, and I shook my head. "It's a long story...Yusei."

Mom, who hadn't spoken a word yet, looked behind him at the table alongside the wall (a new addition to the furniture). She walked over to it and stood still, skimming her eyes over some photos.

I glanced at Yusei again, who had followed her every move. He returned my look with questioning eyes. Those Fudo eyes that were so lively, so unlike those ones I'd seen his old picture.

I shrugged and went up to Mom's side. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

She pursed her lips and nodded to the collection of photos. I nearly gasped at the sight. So many captured moments... I ran my eyes over them. A lot were of Yusei, Crow, and a blonde man. I got the feeling that was Jack. As well as Akiza and the twins. I found one of a woman, maybe Hispanic, with her hand on Yusei's shoulder, who was dressed in a white lab coat. Just like Dad. Both were smiling and chuckling.

"Martha?" I asked, peeking over my shoulder. Yusei lifted both eyebrows this time and came over. He looked down at the one I was talking about and nodded.

"Yeah, that's Martha. She's my foster mother."

Mom's fists balled up, like she trying to keep from crying again.

"Jack?" I pointed to the blonde who never smiled except for in one which read the _WRGP _on the back.

"Yeah." He had on a look that may have been amusement or irritation, I couldn't decide which, when I mentioned the guy's name. "In fact, Crow and I just got off the phone with him a few minutes before you showed up."

"Looks you have quite the gang," I mused.

He smirked. "You bet."

I looked at him with sympathy, which seemed to surprise him a bit. "They're your family."

His eyes softened. "Hm," he gave a curt nod. "Exactly."

Mom gave a tiny start, and I snapped my attention back to her. "Mom?"

Her eyes were damp as she picked up a photo. It had cracked glass and a real old frame. My blood ran cold as I took a closer peer at it. I knew that photo. It was the same one, only larger, around my neck. I gripped my locket, my lip quivering.

It was of Mom holding a baby Yusei, and Dad with his hands on her shoulders. They were laughing as their little boy reached upwards.

Mom faced Yusei slowly. "Where did you get this?"

He frowned, a little taken off guard by her expression. "I found it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean what I mean," he shrugged. "I found it at the original Ener-D Reactor a couple years back. It's...my family, I guess. From what I was told, they all died in Zero Reverse." Suddenly, he stopped.

"What is it?" I mingled my brow.

He focused on that photo, on Mom. I don't know how long he stared at it, but I gritted my teeth and reluctantly snapped my fingers in his face.

"Hey, wake up!"

He blinked and fixed me with those piercing blue eyes. "What's going on here?"

Mom set down the picture and looked over at him. He clenched his jaw when he saw her face again, and his back went rigid.

She shut her eyes a moment. Upon opening them, she choked out, "I'm so sorry."

Yusei just stared at her, unable to react. I hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a light tug. At first, he refused to move, but I finally got him to follow me to the couch nearby. I set him down and stood in front of him, hands still rested on his shoulders.

"Yusei Fudo," I savored the name. "It's really you, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" he pulled away from my grasp. "Who are you?"

The question had to have hurt Mom even more than it did me. She joined me, but sat down next to her son. She made Yusei look her in the eye. "We...w-we always thought that...that y-you were dead. Like your father..."

"My father?" he gave her an incredulous look, his eyes narrowed a little. "Huh?"

Mom appeared to be choosing her words carefully without breaking down like she had earlier. "Hiro, your father, died in Zero Reverse."

"I know that," he interrupted. "But so did...," he trailed off.

Mom shook her head. "No, I didn't. Neither did Yue. She's...well..she's your sister."

Yusei stared at me now. I was beginning to worry that he'd pass out or something. I waved like a complete idiot and smiled sadly.

"Hi," I murmured. "I'm Yue...Fudo."

His shoulders slumped and his eyes widened.

"And I'm your mother," Mom added softly. "Before Zero Reverse occurred, Yue and I were on a little vacation. You and Hiro were supposed to meet us up there only the day after the accident. Unfortunately..."

He didn't have to told what happened. He knew it all after that. "No... No, I'm an...an orphan..."

Mom let a tear slide at that comment. "No, you're not. If we had known that you'd survived, maybe...maybe we could have...," she apparently had no idea what to say.

I decided to go and sit on the other side of my brother. He didn't seem to notice, though. He just continued to bore his eyes into the floor. He was shivering slightly, and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I wish we had known," I whispered. "We're so sorry..."

Yusei managed to lift his head and look at me.

And he asked the question that made me only want to hold him closer and never let go.

^.^

**O.O Ooh, what did he ask? Hehe... Well, you all know the drill! Please R & R and thank you!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	21. Together

"I'm not quite what you expected, am I?"

The question nearly killed me. I wrapped my arm around him, and Mom did the same. This time, he didn't try to get away. But he did stiffen a little, like he wasn't used to that feeling.

I was at a loss for words. No, he wasn't what we had expected, but then again, I had had absolutely no idea what to expect before I hacked in Sector Security files. Mom had gone a dead silent, too.

The tense body next to me began to relax a tiny bit, and I hoped that was good sign.

"I love you no matter what, mark or not," Mom whispered and held him tighter. He went a ghostly pale. "And you look so much like your father."

He shut his eyes and hung his head.

"You're tall like him, too," she mused.

"I met him once," he murmured.

My eyes widened, and Mom's jaw dropped. "But...how?!"

"I fell into the original Ener-D Reactor once," he continued quietly. "He kind-a gave me a bit of a pep-talk and saved my life. The other time was during Ark Cradle. He...slapped some sense into me."

Now I was shaking almost as badly as Yusei was.

"I met him, too, once," I told him. "In a dream just last night. He told me about _you_. I...I watched Zero Reverse happen..."

He didn't seem too surprised, or maybe that was because he was already in enough shock as it was. "I wish I would have know about you..."

His skin was hot, and his breathing was bit uneven. I realized that he was forcing himself not to get too emotional...

Yusei was on the brink of crying.

I was also. And I knew Mom was.

During dinner with Crow, he had mentioned that people who grew up in Satellite tried not to show their emotions, since in that Sector, they were used to hard times and had to keep on a neutral face, or else you could attract attention to yourself. Satellites were so used to people not caring about them, that they never _needed _to cry, laugh, or feel extremely angry. Ever since coming to the city and meeting his friends, Crow had told me that he had loosened up a lot, and was obsessed with having a good time. Judging from Yusei, he had become different from a blank-faced person to someone who laughed and got along with people he met.

But I got the feeling that crying was difficult for both Yusei _and_ Crow. And I shivered as I saw that tear escape down his marked cheek.

I wondered when the last the time my brother had cried was. But at that point, it didn't really matter.

He was shivering under my fingers, and I couldn't help but hold him closer. It hurt so much to see him like that. All his life, we had been dead. All _my_ life, _he_ had been dead. But now...

Mom and I exchanged glances. She looked like she was trying to figure out what to say.

I decided on the words first. "You gonna be okay?" That was all I had.

I'm pretty sure I caught a sad smile. "Yeah. It's just..."

"Just what?" Mom asked in a motherly tone.

"I'm just waiting for this all to turn out fake, I guess," he whispered.

I felt my blood run cold. Mom and I looked at each other again, taken aback by his confession. He had been without a mother, and I suppose sister even though he had never known about me, he was just expecting us to vanish.

I felt sick to my stomach.

"We're not going anywhere," Mom told him.

I tried to smile. "Yeah, you're kind of stuck with us."

He straightened up a little and opened his eyes again. "I think I can live with that," he mused.

I put my other arm around him in a full hug. Mom did the same, so the poor guy was surrounded. But he didn't protest.

The feeling was so alien, but I loved it immediately. I was hugging my brother! Then he did something that surprised all three of us. Yusei carefully put and arm around me, and the other around Mom.

We stayed like that a long time.

But we finally had to release each other when the door slammed open.

"YUSEI!"

We looked up as two twins, Leo and Luna, came flying down the stairs. Mom and I reluctantly got up off the couch right before the twins tackled him from either side. He laughed as they both hugged him tightly.

His laugh.

It sounded so much like Dad's.

"So is it true?" Leo asked loudly.

"Yeah, are they...?" Luna eyes us happily.

Yusei smiled at them. "Yeah, it's true. Leo, Luna, this is my mom and my sister."

They grinned and tightened their grip on their friend.

"I think you two just lost out on a brother," came Crow's voice.

"No way!" Leo exclaimed. "Yusei's like my big bro! Right Yusei?"

He laughed again. "That makes you my annoying little brother."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding."

"Good!"

"Be nice, Leo," Luna sighed.

"That goes for you, too, Yusei," Akiza said as she appeared at the top of the staircase with Crow. She walked down the stairs and over to Yusei, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck from behind. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he insisted.

Crow grinned and went down the stairs and planted himself in front of his adopted sibling. "You know, I haven't seen you cry since you were eight and you broke you arm."

"It hurt that bad?" Leo asked.

"Ever heard of painkillers in Satellite?" Crow rolled his eyes.

"In my own defense, Jack tried to fix it himself," Yusei muttered.

Crow laughed out loud. "I remember that! Sheesh, I was screaming at him almost as loudly as you were!"

"Jack tried to fix a broken arm?" Akiza had real wide eyes. "That couldn't have turned out good."

"It hurt," Yusei frowned. "I still remember it."

"Yeah, and he got a good scolding from Martha!" Crow shook his head.

I smiled. They all got along so well. Even if they were giving each other a hard time.

"Speaking of which," Akiza looked up a Mom and I. "You three must have a lot of catching up to do."

Mom nodded. "That can wait. We have plenty of time, now."

Yusei smiled at her, then at me.

That's when the phone rang. Only it was hooked up the TV on the wall, so the screen turned on, waiting to be answered.

I was a little confused as to why everyone else froze.

"It's him," Crow mumbled.

"Well then, answer it," Akiza suggested. "Get it over with!"

Yusei and Crow exchanged looks. Crow looked annoyed and Yusei appeared to be slightly amused. He turned to Mom and I. "This _should_ only take a minute."

He stood after Leo, Luna, and Akiza released him and went over the the TV. He pushed a button and crossed his arms. Up popped the image of the blonde man. He was sitting in an empty room on a nice couch. He wore a white Dueling suit and a frown.

"Hello, Jack," Yusei sighed.

"Hi," he said in an Australian accent flatly. "What's going on here? Why is everyone over and who are they?" he motioned to us two.

"Jack, be nice," Akiza snapped.

"Make me!"

Yusei took a deep breath. "Jack, what's up?"

"I wanted to check in," he replied. "Now, who are they?"

"You wanted to check in?" Leo's jaw unhinged.

"Or did you miss us?" Crow mocked.

"Shut up, you moron," Jack told him.

"Oh, why don't you get your stupid self into this city and I'll show you a moron?!" Crow shouted. "'Cause if you don't take that back then I'll-"

"Calm down," Yusei held up a hand. "And Jack, stop being a moron."

He was answered with a growl.

"He told you," Leo smirked.

He was shot a violet warning glare. "So who are these people?"

Everyone peered at each other, not having a clue how to tell him.

Yusei decided to take to the risk of saying it. "Jack, I'd like you to meet Ayame and Yue, who is Crow's girlfriend."

"It was one date!" Crow and I yelled at the same time. We stared at each other and went red.

But my brother ignored us. "They're also...my mother and sister."

"WHAT?!"

While Jack continued to scream, Yusei looked over at me and my mother again. He smiled again, a sight that I loved to see.

We had found him.

Mom and I put an arm around each other's shoulders and smiled back.

My brother, her son.

He was alive and well.

Our family was back together. All that was missing was Dad. But he would always be with us, right?

_Thanks Dad_, I thought silently. I think Yusei was thinking the same.

^.^

**Just to clear things up, this is NOT done yet! I want to add a couple more chapters, or just one, or who knows? We'll see. I hope this was good! I had to add Jack:) Couldn't leave him the dark, you know? Poor Yusei must've been real confused for a while there. Please R & R! Luv ya all!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	22. Discussions

_When Yusei had been told who Yue and Ayame really were, no words could have described what he was feeling. Sure, Crow had been wrong about the crying topic. He had once, in his Duel with Roman. He got the feeling that Crow hadn't seen the tears, though. And thanks to him, everyone knew about Jack's failed attempt at being a doctor. No, that was Akiza's job, and no one else's._

_He and Yue were on the couch, catching up on their lives. She seemed to have had a fairly normal twenty-one years, as opposed to his. He almost envied that...almost._

_Yusei told her about himself, and he listened to her intently. His mother was nowhere to be seen. She had apparently decided to give them some space._

_He caught Crow staring a few times, but ignored him. Akiza had taken the twins back home to allow Yusei and his family a little time._

_It was getting pretty late, though..._

^.^

_Crow sat the table with a cup of coffee in his hand. He grinned to himself every time he looked at the couch._

_Yusei and Yue and had fallen asleep._

_Yusei was sitting straight, leaned back, with his head resting on his chest, while Yue's rested on his shoulder, slumped against him._

_He grinned again and took a sip of his coffee._

_He heard a soft thumping noise and looked up the stairs. Ayame was coming down from the room that Yusei had allowed them to stay in for the night. They had an extra after all._

_"May I?" she whispered._

_He motioned with a hand. "Take a seat."_

_She did, and he handed her a cup. "Decided I didn't need two."_

_"Thank you," she murmured a took it. She looked at her son and daughter nearby. "I can't believe that he's...alive."_

_Crow nodded thoughtfully. "Guess that came as a shock, huh?"_

_"Yes."_

_"He's a great guy, you know."_

_"Oh?"_

_"When I was little, he found me," Crow told her quietly. "I'd been on a own for a long time, until I met Jack and Yusei. Yusei, he offered me a place to stay. He took me to Martha's, and from then on, I had a home."_

_Ayame listened carefully. "I'm so proud of him..."_

_"You should be," Crow grinned. "After all, the guy did save the world, like, three times, won the Fortune Cup and the WRGP (with help from Jack and I), and became a scientist like his old man."_

_"Hiro would have been proud, too."_

_"I think he is," Crow said. "You know, just telling you all of his accomplishments right here and now, we would be up all night."_

_"You two seem close," she turned to me and folded her hands._

_"Yeah," he nodded. "He's my best friend. My _brother_. Although..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_Crow grinned harder. "Well, now I really need his approval on asking Yue out on a another date..."_

_She laughed softly. "I'm sure he'll agree."_

_"Hope so."_

^.^

**Back with Yue:**

I woke up to someone yelling, "Hey! Wake up, you two!"

I blinked open my eyes, the sun hitting them I groaned and shut them again. Next to me, Yusei shifted his weight slightly.

Oops...I'd fallen asleep on him...

"Come on, Yusei! Work!"

"Shut up, Crow..."

"Yusei!"

"I'm up!"

"Good."

I felt a hand on my arm. "Hey, time to get up."

I looked up to see Yusei. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," he shrugged. "I fell asleep, too."

"Yusei, we're gonna be late!" Crow called from upstairs.

Ayame shuffled down and took a seat at the table. "Crow told me to come get you, son."

I smiled when she called Yusei that. It must have felt good.

"Alright," he grumbled and stood. He shook his head, as if trying to wake himself up.

"Work?" she asked as he passed.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Wonderful, huh?"

She giggled as he pounded up the stairs, her her hair that she tied in a loose bun bobbing a little. I watched him go before turning to Mom. "Well, just when we found him, he's off and running."

"Ha, ha," Mom muttered. "If he has work, we can't keep him from that."

"I know."

"Geez, I'm starving!" Crow came bounding downstairs and left into the kitchen. He was dressed in his New Domino Police uniform.

"In a hurry?" I asked loudly as he disappeared.

"Yep!"

I rolled my eyes and joined Mom at the table. "I still can't figure out how I fell asleep like that. I'm all stiff now!"

Mom chuckled. "I don't doubt that! You know, I had a lovely conversation with Crow last night after you two crashed."

"Mom!"

"He's a very nice young man. You're lucky."

"Thanks," I bit my lip and shrank back in my seat, embarrassed.

Crow reappeared in the doorway with two pieces of the toast at the same time Yusei started down the stairway. He tossed him one, and my brother caught it easily. I gasped when I saw what he was wearing. Mom did, too.

He was in his white lab coat, with a blue button-up shirt under it and dark jeans.

"Heads up next time, okay?" he asked.

Crow grinned. "Yeah, right. Chucking food at people is fun!"

"Manners," I scolded good-naturedly.

He rolled his eyes.

"One heck of girl you got there, man," Yusei laughed as he walked past into the kitchen.

Crow's face reddened and I smirked. Mom flashed him a look, and he face-palmed. I wondered what that was all about. Maybe it had something to do with their 'lovely conversation' last night.

"You sure a piece of toast is gonna fill you up?" I lifted a brow. "After all, you said you were _starving_."

He shrugged. "I'll eat more at dinner. Right now, we're gonna be late!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Yusei entered the room again. "Ready?"

"Been ready!"

"Okay, then."

"Wait," Mom made them pause as she got to her feet. She went over and gave each them a hug, taking longer with Yusei. I smiled and followed her lead.

"Have a good day, boys," I said as I embraced Crow, then my brother. I felt so happy when he held me a little tighter before letting go. "Be safe."

Crow grinned. "That's about as pointless as telling a rock to move."

I sighed. "Look, just don't go _looking_ for trouble."

"Makes the day awfully boring," Yusei told me. "But sure."

"Thank you."

"Come on," Crow motioned. "We're gonna be late!"

"Coming!" Yusei grabbed his helmet while Crow opened the garage door. He looked over at us real quick. "We'll be home tonight sometime. Make yourselves at home."

"Okay," I smiled.

"Have a good day," Mom waved.

"Sure thing!" Crow settled himself onto his Runner.

"You, too," Yusei did the same and smiled at us.

The engines revved and the two men shot out of the place and down the street.

I watched them go, secretly glad I got to be alone with Mom for a little while. Yes, I was going to miss those two, but she and I had a lot to discuss. She had asked me when I was ready to leave, but now, I don't think she wanted to just yet, either. I mean, she had found her son again. We all had a lot more catching up to do, and the future to look forward to as a family.

She didn't want to go because of her son.

I didn't want to because of my brother. And my date. And my close friend Akiza, and the twins.

We weren't ready.

Maybe...maybe Mom could retake her former home at the Tops... Probably not, but you never know. Or we could a buy a new place here in the city. I mean, we couldn't take Yusei away from New Domino and his friends. But judging from his actions last night, he didn't want us to leave anytime soon.

Mom took a seat on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. I quickly closed the garage door and took my place at her side.

After all, we had a lot to plan and discuss.

^.^

**Alright! This was a bit of a calm chapter, but hey, it needed to be written:/ We're getting closer to being done :'( But it was so much fun! I don't want it to end! Oh-well... Thank you all so much for sticking with me! I REALLY appreciate it! Well, please R & R and I'll try to update soon! Bye!**

**-_G-A;)_**

**P.S. This is a favor for turboqueen, who is working a Fic called _dark magician and dark magician girl, _and asked me if I could help get it a little more known. So for a favor, please check it out! Thank you all for your time!**


	23. Approval

Two weeks later, and Mom was still working on finding a house to rent. She'd decided that she didn't want to return to the Tops, and I didn't blame her. But once she found a place, we were planning on going back to reclaim our possessions.

In other words, we were staying in New Domino City.

Until then, Yusei and Crow were letting us hang in that extra room at their garage. Which was real nice of them.

I noticed that those two worked some insane hours, just like Akiza had said. One night, Yusei had come home much later than usual. Akiza had been over visiting me, and caught him on her way out.

"_Late night?_" she had asked.

He'd nodded, barely with it as he headed into the kitchen. She had watched as he returned again with a cup of coffee. Crow had been staying up with a ton of police reports and going through them. He looked a little odd in reading glasses...but I never told him that. After all, I'd been upstairs, concealed in the dark.

Akiza had rolled her eyes as he leaned in the doorway and was about to take a swig. She walked right past him, plucked the drink out of his hand, and disappeared to dump it into the sink. Yusei had stood there, unsure of what had just happened, his hand still cupped.

Crow had laughed so hard. "_Owned by a girl._"

"_Shut up, Crow,_" Akiza had muttered, returning again. "_You get owned by girls all the time. As for you,_" she turned on Yusei. "_You need sleep._"

"_But_-"

"_No_."

"_Akiza_-"

"_Go to bed_," she had pointed up the stairs. They silently stared at each other, as if having a silent argument. Crow had just sat there in utter silence, watching.

Eventually, Yusei hung his head. "_Fine_."

"_Thank you_," Akiza smiled and gave him a light push. "_Now, off you go_."

I don't think I've ever seen Crow grin so huge ever. Apparently Yusei almost never lost arguments. I suppose Akiza was his weak spot.

Maybe that was a good sign...

I'd also had some talks with Akiza. Now that I knew the identity of the man who had 'saved' her, I was able to give her some more advice. Especially since I was getting to know Yusei pretty well. But she still hadn't confessed those three words.

And I couldn't exactly tell her how Yusei felt. He was so clammed up on that subject, and I never had the courage to just walk up to him and ask- "Hey! Do you love Akiza?" like a complete fool.

No way.

I was NOT going to do that. Even though it would have been priceless to see his face.

What I think was upsetting for him, though, was that Akiza was going away soon. After all, she hadn't completed her studies in medicine yet.

And he didn't show it, but I got the feeling he was holding back sadness.

But no one else seemed to notice this, or if they did, they didn't let on.

Yeah, he totally liked her.

There had been another time when I'd eavesdropped from behind the corner upstairs. Yusei was sitting on the couch with his legs folded. In his hand was one of those digital files that you would see people like the Senator or Sector Security running around with. While he was messing around with that, Crow had pushed his Runner in from work.

-Flashback-

_Crow pushed his Runner inside and shut the garage door. He groaned as he cracked his back and noticed Yusei sitting nearby, looking through some old documents._

_"What's up?"_

_Yusei looked up and smiled. "Nothing. Back from work?"_

_"Yeah, 'bout time, huh?" he grinned._

_Yue peeked her head out from behind the corner. She hadn't been able to sleep and curiosity managed to bring her there._

_"Guess so," Yusei sighed and turned off his little...I'd forgotten the name of it...and set it on the table. "And how was your day?"_

_"Like any other," Crow muttered as he leaned against the wall. "Your's?"_

_"Same."_

_They were silent a little while. Crow stared at the floor for a long while, while Yusei was giving him a look, indicating he was waiting for him to spill it. Crow obviously had something on his mind, and he knew it._

_"Hey, Yusei?" Crow looked up, a little surprised that his attention was already towards him. "Um...can I ask you something?"_

_Yue lifted a brow._

_"Sure."_

_Crow rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well...er...is it, well, __is __i__t okay that I'm...kind of dating your sister?"_

_"Hm," Yusei crossed his arms and leaned back._

_"Aw, you're gonna say no!" Crow slid to the ground, defeated. Yue's eyes widened._

_"You know what, Crow?" Yusei turned to him, causing Crow to look up with worried gray eyes. "I trust you, you know that. You break her heart, I'll break your arm and have Jack try and fix it. But I get the impression you won't, right?" he looked a little too freaked out to answer. Yusei smiled and chuckled softly. "You have my approval. But you have to tell Jack and Ayame. Treat her well, Black Hurricane."_

_Crow stared at him in shock for a moment, then slowly grinned. "You are officially the best guy I know. Thanks, man."_

-End of Flashback-

I smiled, remembering that. It had only been a couple nights before.

I noted that he had called her Ayame, not 'Mom' or 'my mother'. That would take a while, I understood that. He had yet to really come to know us as a mother and sister, and that was okay. I didn't care if took 'till he was eighty to call her 'Mom'. I hoped he would someday, but I knew it could be a while. After all, he was still trying to get used the fact that we were truly alive. It was that same for us and him.

But at least Crow and I had his approval to try dinner again sometime. It was growing a little less complicated between the two of us, and we getting along much better. It wasn't, well, awkward, now. No, Crow and I were perfectly comfortable around each other.

And I was never going to escape Mom's teasing on that one.

Akiza stopped by a lot, as well as the twins. I was growing closer to Leo and Luna, too. Luna was such a sweetheart, and Leo just made me laugh. I could see why Yusei had a soft spot for them. And Akiza was always so kind to me. I could also see why Yusei had his eye on her.

And seriously, I knew he did.

Mom was getting along with everyone splendidly, just like I was. She had managed to make friends with the cranky landlord, Zora, and had gone to meet Martha. Yusei's foster mother had been so nice, and I was glad he had had her in his life. Also Mom and Martha got along crazy well. Both liked to mess around with Yusei, trying to get him to admit that he liked Akiza. The guy wouldn't budge though.

I'd met a lot of other people, too. Blister, Sherry, Kalin, Hideo, Setsuko, Trudge, Mina, Carly, the orphans (who I adored immediately, and it had been funny to watch them all tackle Crow), Blitz, Nervin, Tank, Rally, Lazar, Tanner, Yanagi, Misty, Zigzix (who reminded my of one _huge_ sugar-rush...or alcoholic), and Greiger (who had visited from his home to check in everyone). Plus all of those calls from Jack Atlas...

I seemed to me like Yusei had made quite the amount of friends in his life.

And each one of them had my approval.

Just like Yusei had my approval.

And I had his.

We were all together again, huh? I smiled at the thought.

This was going to be great future, wasn't it?

^.^

**Well, thanks to being sick, I've updated like a crazy tonight... I hope this was good chapter! Growing closer to the end...:'( A little bit oh humor in this one, I suppose. I loved how Yusei said he would have _Jack_ try to fix Crow's broken arm if he hurt his sis. That. Would. SUCK. :P Well, please R & R! Thank you all so much!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	24. Until Next Time

There was one other little thing I'd managed to catch from my hide-out upstairs.

Yusei had been pulling a late-nighter again, and as usual, in all the excitement, I was having difficulty sleeping.

Down below, Yusei was dressed black pants, a white shirt, and a black over-jacket. He was standing in the center of the place, hands in his pockets, like he was waiting for something.

And I knew what.

Mom and I still hadn't found a place to stay at, so we were still at Yusei and Crow's. We'd both grown a lot closer to her son and my brother, but I still hadn't heard him call Ayame 'Mom'. That was okay, though.

Akiza was saying good-bye, also. She had to return to her studies in becoming a doctor. It would only be temporary, a few years and she'd be back, transferring to the New Domino Emergency Center.

But that didn't make things any easier. I think I considered her my best friend by now.

And even harder on Yusei.

His back was to the door when it quietly opened. It was dark outside, only getting later.

"Yusei?" she whispered, walking in and closing the door behind her.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Akiza."

"I just wanted to say good-bye," she murmured. "After all, I'm flying out tomorrow morning."

"I know," he dipped his head. "You ready?"

"I think so," she replied, coming down the stairs. "It was quite a bit of packing though. Saying my farewells is always my least favorite part, you know," she stopped before him.

He turned fully. "I know what you mean."

She smiled sadly. "I'm sure. I'm sorry I have to go."

He shook his head. "Don't be. It's your decision, isn't it? You go out there and become the best doctor alive for me, okay?"

Akiza giggled. "I'll do my best."

I smiled as they embraced a moment, Akiza and Yusei, almost shyly. They stayed like that for a little while, before pulling away.

"Do my a favor and don't start a whole new 'saving the world crisis' while I'm gone."

He grinned. "No promises."

She rolled her eyes. "Just give me a call when the first explosion in the sky happens, or someone gets sucked into a Shadow Duel."

"That I can promise."

"Good."

Yusei laughed. "I don't think that'll happen. We need some peace and quiet once in a while, don't we?"

"That is one good question," Akiza said thoughtfully. "I suppose so, but you know how the world is out to get us!"

"The universe," he muttered and she hit him on the arm playfully. "Well it's true!"

"I know!" she laughed, then gave a small sigh. "I'm going to miss you Yusei. All of you!"

His eyes softened. "I'll miss you, too, Akiza."

She managed a smile again. "I'm so happy for you. You've got your mother and sister again."

He seemed a bit surprised, but nodded. "It's a little strange, truthfully. I've...never had a real mother or sister before. Sure, I had Martha, but this is different."

"You'll get used to it," Akiza assured. "After all, having parents isn't _that_ bad!"

Yusei chuckled. "Let's hope not. And I'll figure it all out."

"This stuff just takes time," she told him. "It took me a while to get used to having my mother and father around again. And now, we're closer than ever...thanks to you."

"Naw," he shook his head. "I didn't help that much, really. It was you."

"Quit trying _not_ to take credit for things," Akiza ordered.

"Huh?"

"You're clueless."

"Hey."

"Well it's true."

_It is_, I thought.

"I feel the love," he hung his head.

She laughed and hugged him again. "Well, I've got to get going pretty soon. I still have a little bit of packing to do."

He hugged back. "Take care of yourself, you here?"

"Of course," she nodded. "That goes double for you. And triple for Crow. Tell him that, alright?"

"No problem," he said, trying to hide his amusement.

"I'll try and visit again soon," Akiza began up the stairs, Yusei watching her every move. She stopped at the top. "You'll be here when I come back?"

"Always," he gave a thumbs-up.

She smiled. "Just like I'll always come back."

"That I can count on."

She looked away a moment, before turned back. "Yusei-" she stopped.

He tilted his head. "What is it?"

She lowered her head and smiled. "Nothing. I'm really going to miss you."

Yusei frowned, then smiled again. "I'll miss you, too. Have a safe trip back, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye, Akiza."

"Good-bye, Yusei," she replied softly. "Actually, no. Until next time."

"Right," he nodded.

And with that, she left.

I was about to ready to yell it when another person beat me to it.

"You are one clueless idiot."

"Shut up, Crow," Yusei muttered, slowly turned to see his friend leaning in the doorway to the kitchen.

The heavily marked man grinned. "Remember when you gave me advice on how to get Yue on a date?"

I blushed.

"Yeah."

"And I told you you should try it yourself sometime and then you tried to kill me?"

"And I got you back by hooking Jack's call up the TV so he could you advice on to wear on that date?" Yusei smirked.

"Yeah," Crow's face when neutral for a split second. "Whatever. The point is is that you didn't use it!"

"Crow," he began, "I've already told you. I'm not going to tell Akiza the night she's going to leave. That just feels wrong. Once she comes back for good, then I'll do it..."

He had a point, I'll give him that.

"Suit yourself," Crow shrugged. "But am so spying _your_ first date."

Yusei grinned back. "I deserve that, don't I?"

I had no idea what they meant, but I decided to give them a little space. The thought of Yusei telling Crow how to ask me out made me chuckle, though. Men really were clueless sometimes.

But I really going to miss Akiza. Thank goodness I'd gotten that girl's number.

As I walked down the hall towards our temporary room, I pulled a certain card from my belt. I looked over Chaos Goddess a moment and smiled to myself.

_Well, now that we're here, maybe I'll get to use you a little more often, eh?_

I put her back and opened the door to Mom and my room. She looked over from her suitcase and smiled. "Spying on your brother again?"

I froze. "W-What?"

She laughed. "Don't act like you don't hide behind the corner and eavesdrop!"

I bit my lip. "Oh...man..."

"So is Akiza leaving?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "And neither of them admitted it."

"Typical young couples," Mom smirked. "Never admit to anything."

"You got that right."

"It applies to you, too."

I sighed and changed into my pajamas while Mom had her back turned. "So have you found a place yet?"

"Actually," she smiled, "I did find a one. We'll be renting it out by the end of the week."

I turned when I was done and threw my fist in the air. "That's great, Mom!"

She and I hugged briefly. She laughed. "I think so, too. Of course, we'll have to go back to our other place out of the city to pick up out things. Then we'll have to get out stuff from the Tops."

I sighed with relief. "I don't care, this is wonderful! We're going to stay for good?"

She nodded. "That's right."

"I can't wait to tell Yusei," I pulled away. "He'll be so happy! Some good news after Akiza is leaving, huh? I have to call and tell her, too! Oh, Mom, this is awesome!"

"I'm glad you're happy," she said. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Mom," I whispered as we embraced again.

^.^

The next morning, when we told Yusei, he _had_ been happy.

These had been his exact word-

"_That's great! So you'll be staying in New Domino City?_" We'd nodded. "_That's fantastic! ...Thanks...for sticking around, Yue...and Mom._"

^.^

**One more chapter to go! Hope this was good! Please R & R! I'll probably have the last chapter up by the end of day, if not tomorrow, OK? I'm bored, so...yeah... Awe, Yusei finally called Ayame 'Mom'! Thank you all so so so so so so so so so much!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	25. I Was There

_H_I_R_O_ _F_U_D_O_

_Perhaps there was one good thing to the fact that when I passed away in the accident I myself caused: I was able to stay down on Earth._

_This meant that I could continue watching my family._

_I there was with Yusei from the day Martha found him, through his childhood and the incident where I was forced to watch that blonde friend of his try and fix his broken arm. I'd been with him when he was in The Enforcers, a group I'd hoped he never find himself in. To when he went into New Domino, stole the title of 'King' and was sent to the Facility. I was there all the way through the Dark Signer War, and never left his side the night he was impaled with a metal shard. Throughout the WRGP, watching him bring the team to victory, and Ark Cradle. I still regret having to slap the poor kid. He was so tired of it all, the responsibility, but the world had needed him. Through his life as a Scientist and saying good-bye to that young lady, Akiza._

_I was there with Yue, from when she first asked her mother about little Yusei and I. Through her times at school, every boyfriend and breakup (which I knew absolutely nothing about on how girls took that sort of thing). I was there when she first found Chaos Goddess and Dueled her first game. She was a natural, but never really got into it. I was there when she met Akiza, the twins, and went on her dinner outing with Mr. Hogan. Of course, I approved of him. I knew his story, what with his connection with Yusei._

_I was there with Ayame, when she first got the news that I had passed, and supposedly Yusei. When she collapsed, in tears, at that horrible future that loomed ahead of her, of being an only mother to one child. To her talk with my daughter, telling her what she remembered and knew about me and her son. When she returned to New Domino, and brought Yue to the Tops. I was next to her, on our old bed, while she cried for the old days of being a complete family. And I was there when she first laid eyes on her son, who she had thought dead, and hugged him for the first time._

_I was with them when they all first met as a family. I had heard Yue's thought, that I was always going to be with them. I and I would. I promised that._

_I was there when Yue married Crow and became Mrs. Hogan._

_I was there when Yusei married Akiza, and the psychic became Mrs. Fudo._

_I was there when Ayame sat in the crowd both times, sitting in the empty seat next to her, smiling._

_I was there when my son was the best man at Jack Atlas's wedding, saying his vows to a now Carly Atlas, that reporter girl. As well as when he and Yue had a seat and gave Luna, then Leo, advice on how to ask a boy or girl on a first date when they asked._

_I was there when Ayame and her two children visited my grave for the first time._

_I was there when Yusei and Akiza's daughter, Hoshimi, was introduced to the world._

_I was there when Yue and Crow's twin girl and boy, Raven and Hiro, were brought into the world._

_I was there when Ayame held them in her arms for the first time._

_I was there for their entire lives, and I would be waiting for when they joined me. But hopefully, that wouldn't be for a long time._

_And I would be there forever._

^.^

**And this story is: DONE! I'm gonna cry! I'm sad this is over but it is! Thank you all so much for sticking with me all this time! I luv ya all! Please R & R! Thank you! 'Till next Fic!**

**-_G-A;)_**

**The End**


End file.
